What I'm waiting for
by FrancieskaMarion
Summary: Annabeths life after Percy tragicly dies in battle. Read and Reveiw!
1. Goodbye

**Helloo everyone awesome enough to read the fanfic :D **

**I obviously do not own any Percy Jackson books, if I did, I would defiantly not be writing this. I'd be spending all my money! Oh and the whole story is in Annbeth's POV**

Luke gripped Percy's sleeve, "Ethan, me, all the undetermined, don't let it…. Don't let it happen again."

"I won't" Percy said "I promise"

Luke nodded and his hand went slack.

I started crying, Percy leaned over and put his arm around me, and I realized we had made it. Percy, and Grover and I were still alive. And Kronos was dead.

"It'll be ok Ann-" Percy started but cut off abruptly. Grover gasped.

I spun my head around as Percy's body fell onto mine. Horrified, I watched as a cloaked figure pulled a knife out of Percy's only weak spot.

"Help!" Grover yelled franticly as he turned Percy onto his stomach. Percy's eye's fluttered opened, I barely noticed through the tears that had started welling up in my eyes.

"Annabeth" He murmured, reaching for my hand. Which I gladly gave him.

"Percy, don't die. Hold on! Please Percy!" I said to him as Grover shoved ambrosia into his mouth. It wasn't working.

"Annabeth…I…I…" He tried to say.

"Yes Percy?" I said, the tears coming in a steady flow now.

"I love you." He said peacefully.

"I love you too Percy. Now please don't leave!" I said squeezing his hand.

"I'll see you soon, goodbye." He said as his eyes closed and a small smile spread on his face. His body went limp.

"Percy!" I yelled "No Percy!" I yelled as I collapsed on his body.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry" Grover said confirming my fear. Percy was dead.

"What in the world has happened here?" Poseidon said as he walked in with the rest of the gods.

"Annabeth…..is he…dead?" My mother, Athena, asked. I couldn't answer. I just kept crying at the words together. Percy, dead. That was never supposed to happen.

"Yes" Grover muttered in front of me.

"Percy!" Posioden yelled angry at first. He thrust his triton in the air.

"Brother! Do not take drastic measures!" Zeus yelled at Poseidon.

"Percy" Poseidon then muttered in a sad, defeated voice.

Grover stood up, I stayed down, my hand still in Percy's.

"We need shrouds." Grover said, his voice cracking. "A shroud for a son of Hermes, and a shroud for-" His voice broke, he wiped a tear away from his eyes

"A shroud for the son of Poseidon" He finished. From the back of the room a giant cry bellowed. I looked back to see Tyson, his tears creating a river on the floor.

I knew just how he felt.

"Damnit Percy! Why did you leave me?" I yelled and started sobbing.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked up to see Thalia, trying not to cry. She was always trying to be the strong one, but the brims of her blue eyes were brimming with tears.

She sat next to me and put her arms around me. We sat there and cried for I don't even know how long. My hand in Percy's the whole time.

**I know this chapter was short but if you review I'll update faster!!! Oh and it's spring break and im leaving for florida tomorrow!! if i have time, and a computer. I'll update. but no promises sorry!!**

**Love, Francieska 3 **


	2. Dreams of you

**Hey!! I'm back from Florida!! I'm all tan and pretty :D haha sorry it took like a week to update. But I couldn't find a computer =P So now I'm updating!! Yay!! **

I watched as Poseidon laid the sea green shroud into the flames. They had wanted me to speak at the funeral. But I couldn't. If I opened my mouth I was pretty sure I would start screaming. I just couldn't take this all in. It was crazy. First Luke, then Percy? It was like life was trying to run me over. The two people that I really wanted… dead? The thing that made it worse was that all these guys kept trying to hit on me too. I mean, I was happening before all this. But I never really minded it then. Now they were just reminding me every second of the day the guy I really want to be with isn't any of them. And worst that he's never coming back. Thanks.

"He was the best son I'd ever had" Poseidon said, tearing up.

Everyone got up and started walking back to the big house. I just sat there watching the flames die out. I heard someone stepping behind me. Thalia.

"Annabeth, come on. It's getting dark." She said softly.

"Yeah, ok" I said getting up. I didn't really want to leave. Because that would mean he was really gone. I thought maybe if I sat here, he would come back. Like the first time I thought he was dead. He had come back at the funeral. But, this time I knew that wouldn't happen. I mean I had saw him die.

I got up and walked towards my cabin.

"Aren't you gonna eat dinner?" Thalia yelled at me.

"No…. I'm good" I said. Food didn't sound that great right now.

"Ok. If you get hungry just come on down!" She yelled back.

"Yupp!" I said back.

I laid down on my bed, I hadn't realized how tired I was. I was asleep within the minute.

* * *

I looked around, the sun was shining down on the sand. I was at a beach. Was that right? I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep in my bed. And why was the sun shining? I shouldn't be. Percy was dead. It just felt to…happy.

"Annabeth?" someone called. It was familiar.

"Annabeth!" It yelled. I was turning in circles trying to find out where the voice was coming from when the person ran into me. It was a boy, tall, brown hair, he smelt like the sea.

"Percy?!" I said surprised.

"Who else would it be?" He said holding me.

"But this is impossible!" I said looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Well, your dead." I said sadly.

"I'm not dead Annabeth. I'm right here!" He said laughing,

"I guess." I said contemplating this. "But I saw you die Percy!"

"Are you coming down with something?" he said putting his hand to my forehead.

"No.." I said.

"Well maybe this will help" He said leaning down, he touched his lips to mine.

* * *

With a start I jumped., landing on the floor.

I opened my eyes looking around. My cabin was quiet, gentle snoring was coming from the bunks. My eyes started to tear up as I realized it was all just a dream.

I got up off the floor and crawled back into my bed.

Sleep didn't come, I looked out the window to see the sun come up. I debated whether I should get up and take a shower or stay in bed.

I decided being sad with other people then with myself was a little less depressing so I got up and took a shower.

As I walked over to the dining pavilion everyone was talking about something. I just heard bits and pieces of their conversations. Like "cloak" and "black" and "Percy".

I finally reached the dining pavilion and sat at the Athena table. There were a lot of "Annabeth I'm so sorry!"s from everyone. I tried to block it out, I didn't really want to think about it.

"Everyone! We have some wonderful news after yesterdays…. Well rather tragic events." Chiron said as he stepped into the middle of the dining pavilion.

"We have caught the man who killed our dear friend Percy, he is now in the hands of the gods." He said. Cheering erupted immediately. I guess this made me feel a little better, but it still didn't bring Percy back. I clapped my hands together till the rest of the campers stopped.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty normally Ancient Greek, Picking Strawberries, Archery, Greek Mythology, Lunch, Tracking Skills, Cabin Clean-up, Free time (where I just moped around while Thalia tried to make me feel better.) Dinner, Volleyball, then the campfire sing along. I ditched that and went back to my cabin. I wanted another dream about Percy. It was probably really unhealthy, but it kept me up.

I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I was at the beach again.

"Percy?!" I yelled looking for him.

"There you are!" He said walking over to me.

I was happy here. But all good things end eventually.


	3. Graduation Gone Wrong

****I changed the font. I dont know why it got all werid like that. Sorry!! Hope this is better :D

**OK so let me just say my softball team is just plain awesome. So we just had a double header. Scored no points. And lost by like 13 points both times. We totally blew up. But we still rock!! Haha. On a worse note. I'm really, really, pissed right now cause this kid. Ugh I'm going to strangle him. He cheated on one of my BEST friends. So I'm sorry if it shows in my writing!! **

"Congragulation class of 2011!" Mr. Cascade our principal said into the microphone. I pulled my hat off my head and threw into the air. I turned around to my friend Malery and hugged her.

"We did it!" She yelled into my ear.

"I know!" I yelled back. The hats were falling all over by now. I bent down and picked mine up. The blue polyester gown brushed the floor in the school gym. I had finally graduated. Off to college. I was going to Yale (Ivy league off course. My mom wouldn't have it any other way).

"Hey there. Congratulations." A tall, redhead said hugging me. My boyfriend, Matt.

"Thank you" I said. He looked nothing like Percy. Which is exactly why I picked him. Looking at people that looked like Percy (especially people in the Poseidon cabin when I helped at camp in the summer) usually makes me cry or have a spaz attack. The first time a son of Poseidon came I actually had to be taken to the infirmary. Matt grabbed my hand as we walked over to my parents.

"Annabeth! Congradulations!" My dad said running over to me and grabbing me out of Matt's arms.

"Thank you daddy" I said hugging him back.

"Did mom make it?" I asked.

"Well of course! She's right there!" My dad said pointing to my step mom who waved at me as she tried to round up my two little brothers.

"No, no, no. My mom!" I said looking around for my mother.

"Annabeth, did you really think I would miss it?" My mom said walking up behind me.

"Mom!" I yelled hugging her.

"Oh Annabeth I'm so proud of you. Valedictorian!" She said.

"Oh, it was easy." I said blushing.

"Congragualtions Annabeth!!" Said someone. I looked to find the voice. Uncle Poseidon?

"Thank you." I said confused.

"Annabeth! You did it!" Yelled someone else. Hermes. Had all the gods come. I tried to focus on that odd situation, and not Poseidon. He just reminded me of Percy, the one person who could break me down in any situation. Including my high school graduation.

"Well we gotta go! Big party!" My dad rubbing his hands together as Matt came back over.

"Right, lets go" I said, trying not to let my sadness show as matt put his arm around my waist. That should be Percy's arm.

* * *

The party was huge. I didn't really remember anything. Other then everyone asking who my odd relatives were.

Matt was constantly by my side. It was getting a little annoying to say the truth.

"Annabeth Chase!" Someone yelled. Whoever it was decided to hug me, and then proceed to lift me off the ground, which made me yelp a little.

"Annabeth! You ok!" Matt said running over.

"Oh my little niece is fine" Whoever it was. I still hadn't seen who it was. I looked over at the blond haired mystery man, I should have guessed.

"Apollo." I said smiling.

"Annabeth" He said smiling, ray bans covering his eyes.

"Is Rachel here!?" I said getting excited.

"Well she was, she seems to have disappeared." He said looking around.

"Wait, another of your relatives from your moms side?" Matt said, a little PO'd.

He was defensive like that.

"Matt, this is my uncle Apollo." I said. I hated telling people that. I always knew what would come back.

"Like the God of Poetry and music and stuff?" Matt asked.

"Exactly" Apollo said, proudly. Luckily he didn't start reciting poetry like he usually did. His poetry hadn't improved, at all.

"Wait let me get this straight, you have an uncle Zeus, an uncle Hades, an uncle Poseidon, an uncle Hermes, an uncle Dionysus, and an uncle Apollo? Then you have an aunt Hestia, an aunt Demeter and an aunt Persephone. Then your moms name is Athena? What was wrong with your grandparents?" He said laughing. (The other gods couldn't make it, or, like in Hera's case, hated me.)

"Haha. You don't even know the half of it" I said laughing with Apollo. Well, they ate their kids. What a great family story!

"Apollo?!" I heard a voice.

"Rachel!" I yelled back.

"Annabeth!" She yelled running up to me.

"Congragulations!" She said hugging me.

"Thank you!" I said back. "Rachel you remember matt?"

"Oh yeah! Hey Matt" She said walking over by Apollo.

"Hi" He said back, this whole experience kind of made him uncomfortable.

"I'm so happy it's finally summer!" She said.

"Oh I know right?! I miss camp so much!" I said back.

"What camp are you going to? I didn't know you were going to camp." Matt said. Oh shit. I forgot about him.

"Ummm. It's out on long island." I said.

"Oh, well how long are you going to be there?" He asked.

"All summer." I said smiling. Camp always made smile. Except the Percy perspective of it. I thought by now I'd be over him. I mean not like forgetting him. But whenever I so much as hear his name I felt like curling up in a ball and staying like that for the next twenty years.

"Why?" He asked.

"I always go to camp. For the whole summer" I said.

"Well, change is always good right?" He said angrily. Gods I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Luckily, Rachel helped.

"Well, we have this tradition. Annabeth's been going to this camp since she was seven. It's like her home. No, it is her home." Well put Rachel.

"Well, can I at least come and visit." He asked. I looked franticly at Rachel. What was I supposed to tell him? No, you can't visit me because your not half god. Sorry!

"Hey you guys, lets not talk about this right now. It's your graduation!" Apollo said putting his arm around Rachel.

"Yeah!" Rachel said, and in an attempt to change the subject brought up the one thing I really couldn't talk about.

"That's a really cute picture" She said pointing to the one of me and Percy his fourth year at camp. We were both in orange camp half blood shirts, we were sitting around the campfire, all squished together. Slowly my eyes started to tear up.

"Annabeth! I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking!" Rachel said running up to me.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Matt asked.

"P-P-" I tried.

"It's Percy." Apollo said frowning.

"Who's he?" Matt asked. I really don't like to tell the guys I date about Percy. It was usually just responded by a 'Well you obiously still love him, I think that means we don't belong together' I would try to argue, 'he's dead though!' But that made me cry, and I knew they were right. It made me mad. I didn't get why I couldn't let go of him.

"He's her old boyfriend" Rachel said.

"Well why's she crying then!" Matt said. Clearly getting angry.

"He died" Apollo said.

"Oh, God Annabeth I'm sorry." Matt said hugging me. That's when it hit. He didn't want to break up with me, even though I was in love with someone else. But I couldn't do it.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. But I can't do this. I just can't" I said. And then ran to my ran.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. Of course, my graduation had turned into a disaster. I swear life was trying to run me over. It just didn't seem fair. Everyone else got their Happily Ever After with the perfect guy, and everything went right. At least for one day. But not me. My guy was gone.

**Omygod this chapter was like a disaster. I might redo it. I'll tell you if I do….**

**Oh! And I felt like such an idoit todat because I just realized they changed the review button from green to blue! And all this time I've been telling you to hit the green button!! So let's try this. Hit that cute little BLUE button!! NOW!!! **


	4. Suprises and dresses

**Oh Jeez. You guys must all hate me. It's been forever. I know. But I've been Like Über busy!! I've had softball, and dance, and talent shows, it's been hectic. But look what I'm doing right now?? UPDATING!! YAY!!!**

I don't get it. Everyone says college is hard. I finished in two years. How's that for the power of Athena? But then again, I didn't have a boyfriend, didn't have a job, didn't go to parties, and I took online classes over the summer. Wow. Welcome to the exciting life of Annabeth Chase.

At this particular moment in time I was sitting at my desk, trying to draw blueprints, but thinking about him. Now most of the time, you would think that meant I had a new guy in my life. No. the him in this case pertains to the him no longer in my life. I mean, I just couldn't get close to anyone like that anymore. I tired. But it was hard and usually just left me worse then before. I'd finally come to grips with the idea he wasn't coming back, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I still dreamt about him. It used to be once or twice a month. Now it's more like 3-4 times a week.

"Annabeth" Some called. I snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" I said drowsily looking up at my friend and coworker Oliva. Her red hair was flopping around in a messy ponytail as she walked into my office eating a three musketeers bar.

"Some girl is here for you. She says it's like really important and she looks like she's on the verge of crying. But she's like, scary looking. She has black everywhere. Should I call security?" Olivia said a little loudly.

"You better not call security! I need to talk to Annabeth!" A voice boomed from outside in the reception area. Thailia.

"Send her in" I said smiling.

"Okk.." Olivia said walking out.

Thalia ran in, her was looking shocked and sad. I've never seen her like this. **(A/N Thalia's not a hunter anymore!!!) **

"Thal's!" I said getting up and hugging her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Annabeth you'll never believed what happened!!" She said.

"What?!" I said worried now.

"I'm… I'm…" She started, but instead of finishing she burst into tears.

"Thalia!! What's wrong?!" I asked hugging her. I'd never seen her like this. She was always the strong one, she had been there for me whenever I needed her.

"I'm Pregnant!" She wailed into my shoulder. Well I didn't see that coming. I'm not really sure how to respond to that. So I just smoothed her hair while she cried and murmured "It'll all be ok" as she cried.

"Is it Blake's?" I finally got the courage to ask. Blake was Thalias boyfriend. He was talking to me about popping her the question a couple days ago.

"Yes." She said wiping her eyes.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked. The thing with them was it was an extreme case of opposites attract. I mean here you have Thalia, punk rocker, where's black 24/7 girl. Then you have Blake, Who is a total jock, even though he doesn't play any college sports. He's on like a million rec leagues and is a Pre-Med student. They met at a party where Thalias old boyfriend, Haden, got drunk and she walked in on him making out with some other chick. So she was stuck there with no ride home until Brent asked if he could drive her home. Thalia hated him for a year, but now their practically inseparable.

"No. He's gonna freak. I can't tell him" She said.

"Are you kidding me? Blake is on love with you Thal's and he's gonna be a totally great dad." I said.

"You think?" She said perking up a little.

"Yes" I said.

"I'm just so scared. What if he leaves?" She said. She looked like she was about five. She looked so venerable. It was weird.

"He's not going to" I said.

"Thanks Annabeth" She said hugging me. She changed her face and looked like same old thalia again.

"Annabeth, it's four" Oliva yelled into my office.

"Oh!" I said grabbing the blue print that I would have to finish tomorrow.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked.

"I have a fitting for my bridesmaid dresses for Grover and Junipers wedding." I said grabbing my coat, purse and car keys.

"Oh. Mines tomorrow." She said walking out with me.

"Ok I'll talk to you later" I said as I got into my car. "Call me and tell me how it goes with Blake!"

"Will do!" She yelled back as I drove away.

"Hello welcome to Lydia's Bridal boutique! I'm Bridget." said a spunky brunette when I walked into what claimed to be "the only green bridal boutique in New York State!" So that's why juniper made me drive an hour away from my house to get fitted for a dress.

"Hi I'm here for a fitting?" I said.

"Ok, are you Ms. Chase or Ms. Gebhart?" She asked.

"Chase" I said.

"Ok! Right this way!" She said leading me to a dressing room. We walked pass bunches of wedding dresses. It was depressing really. I knew I would never wear one. I didn't have the smallest inkling of a wanting a romantic relationship anymore. I was making myself sad. Something I'd been doing a lot lately.

Bridget walked into a back room and came out with a light green knee length dress. It was simple but beautiful.

"Ok, here's the dress Ms. Juniper" She said handing me the dress. (AN anyone know junipers last name??)

"Ok, thnak you" I said walking behind the white curtain.

I slipped all my clothes off and put the dress on. I zipped the back and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly. I tied the sash around my waist, which was a hint darker then the rest of the dress. It was strapless, and light purple chiffon peeked out of the bottom of the dress.

I took it off again and hung it back on the hanger.

"It's perfect" I said as I walked back out.

"Really? That's great. So I doesn't need to be altered at all?" she asked.

"Nope" I said as we walked over to the cash register. She rung the dress up. It came to 150$.

"Have a good day!" She yelled as I walked out the door.

"You too!" I said back. I got in my car and drove back to my Manhattan condo.

I opened the door to my empty condo. It was big, so it echoed. I turned the kitchen lights on and popped a lean cuisine butternut squash raviolis in the microwave. When it was done I walked into the living room and turned the news on as I ate alone.

"A couple on there honeymoon murdered tonight" The newscaster said. The news was always depressing. Suddenly my blackberry started vibrating. Thalias picture popped up on the screen.

"Hello?" I said.

"Annabeth!" She yelled.

"Hey!" I said.

"You'll never guess what happened!" She yelled back.

"What?" I asked. She was really excited. First the baby. Now what?

"I'm engaged!" She yelled.

"Congratulations! So I'm guessing he took the baby thing fine" I said.

"Yeah, he took it fine. He was really happy actually." She said.

"Oh thals! I'm sp happy for you!" I said.

"Thanks! Hey want to have lunch tomorrow? Just you and me. Greg's café?" She asked.

"That sounds great." I said, getting a little depressed. I was happy for her. Really I was. It was just I always thought it would be me and Percy. And I was hoping to have one night of sleep without a tear stained pillow.

"K night sweetie." She said as I heard Blake call her name in the background.

"Night" I said hanging up. The news was over already and my food was gone. So I went to bed. Trying not to cry for the billionth time this week.

**Ohhh!! don't you feel bad for annabeth??? Review and tell me what you thinnk!!!**


	5. Underwood wedding, and special pjs

**Ahhh. I hurt my back and can no longer walk or do normal activities. Great. Oh. But I can type!!! Ok so this chapter is about Grover and Junipers wedding and thalia's ever expanding tummy. Hope you love it :D**

"Juniper! It's amazing!" I said as she walked out from behind the curtain with her wedding dress she had refused to show anyone or to put on until mere minutes before the wedding. Which is where we were. The wedding was at camp half blood. We were currently in the big house getting juniper ready to walk down the isle and say I do.

"Thank you" She said walking over to us. Her dress was simple, but it was gorgeous. It was white silk straight down to the floor with the perfect size train flowing behind it. Around her waist was a silk ribbon, colored green, that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Juniper. It is soooo you" Her best friend Sara (and her maid of honor) said.

"Yeah. It's beautiful" Our friend scarlet said.

"It looks great on you. Unlike this dress on me" Thalia said glowering at herself in the mirror.

"Oh Thalia! You look great!" Juniper looked over smiling.

"Ready?" A voice said, followed by a head popping into the room. Blake.

"No. I refuse to let people see me like this" Thalia said trying to fix the bun in her dark hair. She looked beautiful even though she refused to accept it.

"Thal's, you look amazing." Said Blake, who had been invited into camp half blood by Thalias dad, Zeus, himself. He knew about all the Greek stuff. He was fine with it. He actually thought it was pretty cool. He took it like Percy's step dad, Paul. Percy, I wish could be the one walking me down the isle with me, instead of Nico. Not that I had anything against Nico, I just preferred Percy. But I told myself not to think about that. This was Thalias day, I couldn't ruin it by crying about someone that was long gone.

Blake walked over and took Thalias hand as we walked into the big room out in front of the porch where we would walk out.

The wedding planner rushed out and gave us all bouquets and handed the two flower girls their baskets. The two little flower girls, who were two new born, or newly planted (haha), wood nymphs juniper's tree was by. Their names were April and May (they were twins) Their little dresses matched our except they hade spaghetti straps with little bow, and the chiffon under theirs was white.

"Ok. Everone ready?" The wedding planner asked as Nico came up beside and took my arm.

"Hey" He said smiling, happy the tux's Grover had picked were black. Not green.

He'd gotten a lot taller. Taller then me now. He had gotten his hair cut, so it only hung below his ears now. But that's the way his girlfriend, Kati, like it. She was a small, adorable little thing. I had dinner with them last week. She was beautiful. How Nico, the Prince of Death (literally), got her I'll never know.

Scarlet walked out in front of us, with her fiancée (and son of Apollo), Jacob. Then Thalia and Blake. Then It was my turn.

Nico and I walked out. Smiling into the bright sun walking down to the little tress that had been set up, and where Grover stood nervously. We got to the makeshift alter in the middle of camp half blood and parted. I went over to stand by Thalia. Her dress looked cute on her, but did nothing to hide her two month old baby bump. I never thought Thalia would glow, but she did.

April and May came down the isle, tossing the pink rose petals in front of them.

The bridal chorus played and all the guests stood up to see Juniper walk down the isle. She was walking solo. Chiron had offered to walk her down, but she said that she wanted to go alone. Her smile was huge and the sun was shining on her, so her whole body was glowing.

She reached the alter and took Grover's had. All the guests sat down and the ceremony started.

It was beautiful. Their vows were soppy and romantic. And I cried. Even Thalia teared up a little. Scarlet was full on bawling. Juniper hadn't stopped smiling.

"Grover do you take Juniper to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Zues asked (what did you expect a catholic priest at a wedding between a wood nymph and a satyr? Yeah. If we wanted the poor guy to have a heart attack.)

"I do" Grover said.

"And Juniper, do you take Grover as your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Zues repeated.

"I do" Juniper said, looking into Grovers eyes.

"Grover, You may kiss the bride." Zeus said. Grover bent in and put his hands around juniper, leaned in, and had their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Underwood.

Everyone stood up and broke into applause. Grover and Juniper walked down the isle as everyone threw rice at them. The wedding party followed. After we got inside and we had brushed all the rice out of our hair, we went down to the beach and took pictures.

After that we all walked to the big house were the reception was. The wedding party walked in first and we all too our seats at the big table in the middle of the room. And the in walked the happily married couple. Everyone was cheering. There was dancing, and singing, and too many cameras to count. Finally after about two hours of that, it was time to eat. I was seated between Nico and Thalia. Thalia had finally let go of the dress thing (after Blake told her she looked ravishing in it, they acted like a couple of lovesick teenagers, I was so jealous). We all sat down as the waiters put salads in front of us. After that the main course was brought out, your choice of Pappardelle with scallops or Chicken Scaloppini a la Lemon Basil. (A/N both of which amazingly delicious). I settled with the chicken dish, because to many scallops give me a stomach ache. They brought it out, and it smelled amazing. I was about to dig in, when Blake clinked his glass. Damn. I was hungry.

"I would like to make a toast to Grover and Juniper, may there be many happy years ahead. To Grover and Juniper" He said raising his glass.

"To Grover and Juniper" We all echoed raising our champagne glasses.

"And I would like to make a toast to my best friend. Percy. Who would have been my best man here tonight." He said raising his glass. He looked over at me, his happy face showed signs of sorrow behind the scenes. He nodded at me as a silent agreement, we both missed him. Great, here come the water works. "To Percy"

"To Percy" We all echoed. Nico looked sad, but dug into the food in front of him. Thalia leaned over and hugged me. I smiled. Percy was here. He wouldn't miss this. I looked over to where Poseidon was sitting and saw him wink at me. He knew it too.

And Percy would want me to be having fun. So I let a tear slide, held the rest back and enjoyed the rest of my evening.

Around two, am, I finally arrived at my house. I had a blast. But there was that nagging feeling in the back of my head. The one that was saying, this is never going to happen to you. He's gone. Percy's dead.

So I pulled of my dress, and put pj's on. The ones I saved for special nights. The one's I grabbed when they were clearing his cabin out. The blue plaid one's that were still to big on me, since I stopped growing. The one's that made me feel like he was back. The one's I wore pretty much every night now.

I laid down and fell asleep within the minute my head hit the pillow. And I dreamed of him. And cried when I woke up, and found out he really wasn't there.

**Gosh. I like this chapter. But you have no idea how tempted i was to put "And i turned around and saw something. no someone. his brown hair was a little untidy and the faintest smell of the sea wafted towards me from where he stood. He turned around and almost fainted. It was percy. he saw me and ran up and picked me up and twirled me and kissed me. And everything was better.".......But that would ruin the whole plot. I autcully just read the whole story. and it is sad!! I"m sorry, but it get's better. I know i keep saying that. But reveiw and it'll come sooner!!! Love, Francieska **

**PS. And you better review cause i missed Glee cause i was so wrapped up in this chapter to check the time. SO REVIEW!!!  
**


	6. Labor Intensive: Part 1

**Hi… Back from my band trip. We went to Mackinac Island. It snowed. Anyway… Here you go! Update :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't on PJO… or glee. But I own violet!!**

So there I was. Lounging on the couch in sweats eating chocolate covered strawberries from the chocolate shop down the street, watching re-runs of glee. Typical Saturday night. Finn had just handed a not to Quinn containing the best baby name ever. Drizzle. I told Thalia and Blake they should name their little girl that, but Thalia just hit me and told me I was to old to watch glee.

Anyway, Quinn was talking about how she was not going to name their baby Drizzle as I ate the last strawberry, when my blackberry started vibrating. The caller ID showed a picture of a inflated belly with a whip cream smiley face on it, the belly button being the nose. I hit the answer expecting to hear Thalias voice, but instead I got Blake, sounding nervous.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth?!" A nervous sounding Blake asked. It got me a lil' worried.

"Blake? What's wrong? Is Thalia ok? The baby? Where are you?" I asked franticly. I don't think I could take it if something happened to Thalia.

"I'm at Bellvue." He said calmer now. Oh gods. Bellvue? That was the closet hospital to where they lived over in Soho. Something happened to Thalia, or the baby. Or both.

"What?!" I kinda yelled "Is Thalia ok?"

"Yeah. Everyone is fine" He said.

"Then why are you at the hospital?" I asked confused.

"Thalia! Her water broke!" He said, you could hear the smile in his face.

"Ahhh!" I said jumping of the couch. Then feeling stupid. Way to see the obvious daughter of Athena. "When are they coming?"

"The doctor said anywhere from one to six hours. So bring a book or something" Blake said.

"Ok. I'll be right down!" I said hanging up, forgetting there was a person on the other line. I ran into my room and grabbed my purse, stuffing my phone I-pod and book in there. I brushed my hair a little so it didn't look like I had been sleeping for a week, and changed into jeans, a tank top and a black sweater. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a life water and my wallet, stuffed then into my purse and grabbed my car keys of the counter.

It was snowing out, the middle January. I walked over to my mini copper. It was cold inside it. The moon was coming out over head, barley able to be seen over the hustle and bustle of New York. I pulled out of my Greenwich village penthouse, on my way to the hospital.

In all those TV shows, they show New York hospitals as a bloody scene not for the weak of stomach. So that's what I was bracing myself for, being an avid crime show watcher. But all I got was a waiting room playing easy listening music, where a mother was holding a little boy who looked about 5 and had a nasty case of pink eye, two people standing at the vending machine, one in front of another, the first a fatter man trying to decide what to get, the other a younger man, who looked a lot like Blake, tapping his fingers impatiently against his jeans, and a husband comforting his wife about the little baby having violent coughing fits in her arms. I have to admit I was a little disappointed.

I walked up to the reception desk where a lady who looked like she had much better things to do put on a "I hate my job" smile.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked with a little to much fake enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm looking for Thalia Grace?" I said.

"What's she here for?" She asked loosing the smile.

"She's having a baby" I said smiling.

"Oh. Here we go. Room 402. 3rd floor" She said staring at me.

"Thanks" I said a little uneasily, slowly backing away towards the elevator. I got in, along with the a women a little younger then me looking franticly in every direction, and the impatient guy from the vending machine who now looked much calmer now that he had his Doritos and gummy worms.

"What floor?" I asked them both.

"Three" The guy said, but was barely audible over the women yelling "FIVE!" and pushing the corresponding button about fifty times. I looked over at the guy who was looking at the women. He looked over at me and shrugged as he walked over and pushed the "3" button.

When the doors opened to the third floor I followed signs that said "Maternity ward" and apparently the same direction vending machine guy was going. A couple minutes later, after following the sign that said "Rooms 350-420" I was still trailing behind the vending machine guy, not that I wanted to. We just happened to be going to the same place.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Are you following me?" he asked. A little edge to his voice.

"No." I said abruptly, and a little scared. "I-I was just going the same way"

"Right.. Dammit, Karen how many times do I have to tell you that-" He said turning around but stopping when he saw me.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." He said, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh, no it's fine. I thought you were really mad at me there for a second" I said releasing a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"So what are you here for?" He said as we both walked forward.

"My best friend, shes having a baby" I said smiling.

"Same here. Except its my brother." He said as we walked by a room, 402 to be exact.

"Oh this is my room" We both said in unison. We looked at each other.

"You must be Annabeth" He said smiling.

"That's me" I said.

"Thalia's been talking about you. I'm Blakes brother, Daniel." He said holding his hand out.

"Hi" I said shaking it.

"Shall we then?" He said opening the door for me.

"Thank you" I said walking in.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled.

"Hey!" I said walking over to hug her, which was kinda awkward since she was laying down.

"Here are your Doritos." Daniel said handing her the little orange bag, which she gobbled down in about ten seconds.

"Yum" She said tossing the bag in the trash can and we all started laughing.

As we finished laughing, the door behind us opened and in walked the doctor.

"Hello" He said to us and then turned to Thalia and Blake.

"Well, we took the information from the tests we did to figure out what the pain in Thalias side is" He said. The pain in Thalias side? I looked at her but she was concentrated on the doctors face. Blake took her hand.

"It turns out the baby's head is stuck in her ribcage. (**A/N That actually happened to my brother!) **So were gonna have to do a C section to get her out safe." He finished. Thalia looked shocked as she looke over at Blake.

"Ok, when?" She asked finally.

"Whenever your ready to get the epidural, it would be an hour after that." He said.

"Ok, I can get it now" She said.

"Ok, I'll tell the nurse. But meanwhile you two" He turned and looked at us "Will have to wait in the waiting room down the hall until everything's done."

"Everything as in…" I asked.

"Until the baby's out. Not trying to kick you out or anything. Just hospital rules." he said smiling.

"Oh, it's not a problem." I said walking over to Thalia and hugging her again.

"Thank you so much for coming" She said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I said pulling back. "Good luck"

I walked over to where Blake was just standing there, looking pretty antsy.

"She'll be fine" I said.

"What id something bad happens?" He said with a worried expression.

"Nothing will" I said giving him a hug. He still looked dazed.

"See you later daddy" Daniel said patting Blake on the back.

**Ok, part two coming soon! Maybe even right now.. But you have to review!! Or cookie monster will come and eat you in your sleep. **


	7. LAbor Intensive: Part 2

**Ok This is Part two. Here we go :D **

**Oh!! And Annabethfan98 (and all you other Percabeth lovers) I Promise. I'm not ruining percabeth. Keep reading and you'll see what I mean. You'll probably all hate me in the next chapter. But you'll get in after the next few after that. Just please don't stop reading because of that. ****L **

Daniel and I walked down the hall to the waiting room for the maturity ward. There was a few people there, but not a lot. We sat in two seats by the window. 

"So how long have you known Thalia?" He asked trying to get comfortable.

"Since I was seven." I said looking over at him.

"So you two are pretty tight?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's been through everything with me.. Well except the couple years she got turned into a tree." I said. Then quickly realized what I had said. Shit. Maybe he hadn't heard it. He looked over at me with a weird expression on his face. Dammit.

"Ummm, what I mean is.." I said trying to think of an excuse to justify saying she had turned into a tree.

"Oh, it's ok. Thalia told me all about that stuff" He said smiling.

"Huh?" I said confused. 

"Yeah, I was with her when someone… umm… Iris messaged her. I think that's what it called." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So are you one too?" He asked.

"Yeah. Daughter of Athena" I said.

"That's so cool. I took a class on Greek mythology in college." He said.

"Oh really? Where'd you go to college?" I asked interested. 

"Columbia." He said.

"Me too!" I said.

"Really? What was your major?" He asked smiling. He was cute when he smiled.

"Architecture. You?" I asked.

"Paleontology" He said.

"Like dinosaurs and fossils?" I asked.

"Exactly" He said smiling again.

"That's really cool!" I aid.

And so the evening went on. Blake came out around 1 am to tell us Thalia was going into surgery. Around twoish Daniel and I and been driven to the point where we were having thumb wars to entertain ourselves.

"I clearly won that" He said.

"No. you were only holding my thumb for two seconds. It has to be three" I said smirking.

"Fine" He said reaching for my hand and grabbing my thumb. 

"What are you doing" I said.

"Three" He said. 

"Ok. Fine you win" I said looking at him. He was still holding my thumb. And I didn't really mind. 

"Yes I do" He said moving his hand so he was holding my whole hand. I leaned back onto the chair still holding his hand and looked into his eyes. His brown hair was covered by a red and silver baseball cap which said "Ohio State Buckeyes" on it and his hazel eyes looked back at me. I slid over onto his chest and he put his arm around me as I fell asleep. It was nice to be close to someone again. Even if I didn't think it would last, but I hoped.

I was woken up by someone shaking me. My first thought was to hit them, seeing as I lived alone. But then I realized the person was holding me. Either I was in some serious trouble or the images that were flooding back to me of Thalia in the hospital and Daniel and I weren't a dream. 

I opened my eyes a little, looking down at me was Daniel. I smiled I got up from the slouching position I was in. I saw the clock on the wall. Four am. How long does it take to have a kid?!

That's when I saw it. I turned and saw Blake holding a pink blanket. Smiling down at it. The nurse behind him looking at us with a blank expression.

"Blake! Is that her?" I asked as he walked over.

"Yeah. You guys meet Violet Ava Baily." He said, handing her to me. She was beautiful, her little head had one of those baby caps on, her eyes were closed and her mouth in a little o shape.

"Blake, she's beautiful" Daniel said from behind me.

"She' perfect" I said as she yawned. She was so small.

"She's perfectly healthy, except for the little bruise on her forehead." He said pointing to a little black and blue mark made courtesy of Thalias Rib.

"I just have a question. Why's her middle name Ava?" I asked looking up at him.

"It was our mom's name" Daniel answered.

"Oh, that's sweet" I said smiling.

"Yeah, she would have loved her. She always wanted grandchildren" Blake said looking at his little girl.

"Have you called Mallory yet?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I called her when we got here" He said, still looking down at Violet sleeping in my arms.

"Who's Mallory?" I asked.

"Our sister" Daniel said.

"Hey, Thalia and I wanted to asked you something." Blake said looking at Daniel and me.

"How is she?" I blurted out, not meaning to interrupt.

"Fine, she's in recovery sleeping." He said smiling.

"Ok, sorry you can finish." I said.

"Well, we were wondering if you two would be the God Parents?" Blake asked.

I looked over at Daniel who was smiling at his brother.

"I personally would love to." Daniel said.

"Me too" I said smiling.

"Great. And you two can go home at anytime. Thalia can't see anyone till tomorrow." He said as Daniel took Violet in his arms.

"I am going to take you up on that" I said yawning. 

"I would love to, but I came with you guys" Daniel said.

"Oh, how far away do you live?" I looked up and asked him.

"I live down in little Italy." He said smiling.

"I can take you" I said

"That would be great" He said handing Violet back to Blake.

"Come visit tomorrow when Thalia's up" Blake said.

"Will do" I said as Daniel and I walked towards the elevator, Daniel leaned over and grabbed my hand. I blushed but smiled.

We walked out towards the parking lot and I pulled my sweater up around my face as the wind whipped by.

"Cold?" Daniel asked as we approached my mini cooper.

"Very." I said unlocking it . I got in the front and put the keys in the ignition, and cranked the heat. I waited for the ice on the window to melt a little then turned the wind shield wipers on. I turned around so I could back up, only to notice that the back of my car was a mess. Blue prints, recyclable grocery bags (courtesy of Juniper), McDonalds bags, Mail, Shoes, and other odd things all scattered around the back.

"Sorry the cars such a mess" Driving towards times square. 

"No problem. I'm used to it" He said smiling. The city was still alive with action, just like Jay-Z told everyone. As we drove into Little Italy I smelt bread sticks and heard the distant sound of someone singing opera. Even here there were lights everywhere.

"Turn here" He said pointing left, we pulled up to a little apartment. Smaller then mine, but decent size. 

"Here we are, home sweet home" He said looking over at me.

"Yeah" I said a little dazed.

"Thanks for the ride" He said.

"No problem" I said as he opened the door.

"Oh and Annabeth?" He said leaning over.

"Yeah?" I said turning around, just noticing hoe close he was.

"Goodnight." He said leaning over and kissing me. Then he got out, closed the door, and walked up to his. He unlocked it and turned around to wave. I waved back a little and drove of once I saw a light go on.

I started driving, when I noticed a little white business card. I picked it up, it was one of mine. I always kept a couple around the car. But on the back was scribbled.

_Daniel 637-4943_

I parked my car and walked through the snow finally reaching my front door. I walked in and stamped my feet on the rug. I took Daniels number and tacked it onto the tack bored in the kitchen, brushed my teeth and washed up, put my pjs on, and crawled into bed. All in all, it had been a pretty good day. The thing that bugged me though was I hadn't even thought of Percy all day. Not even when I was with Daniel. I felt like I was loosing his memory. Something I really did not want to do. But it was kinda a good thing though, it meant I was moving on. But I'm not sure I really wanted to.

**Ok. NOW UPDATE!!! Cause I know your all mad at me for that! Click the blue button down there!! Now!!! Hurry!!! **


	8. Here and there And gone again

**Hello! I just got back from my softball game and we lost.. Pretty bad. For some reason though I'm extremely hyper. This chapter is supposed to be serious. But I don't know if I can type and be serious when I'm this hyper…..I blame the mountain dew Amy brought. **

Apparently, In NYC there isn't that much work for a paleontologist. Go figure. So I found out paleontologist's travel. A lot. Hence the reason it was Saturday evening and I was alone, at home. Daniel was off in Mexico for some dig or something. He was supposed to come home tonight, but the flight got delayed. So I called up Rachel who had been in town for a meeting at Olympus. We had planed to go see a local band playing down in central park, but the April weather had different plans for us. So while it down poured outside, Rachel and I sat inside eating popcorn drizzled with chocolate and watching Titanic on TNT.

"Gods, this movie always makes me cry like a baby" Rachel said as the last of the ship splashed into the water.

"Oh, I know." I said blowing my nose.

"So, tell me about Daniel. I can't wait any longer." She said turning her head away from the TV.

"Oh, Rachel. He's-" I started but was cut off by a doorbell ringing.

"One minute" I said walking towards the door and looking out the peephole. Only to see none other then Daniel, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Daniel!" I said opening the door and throwing my arms around him.

"Hey sweetie" He said as we walked in.

"I thought your plane didn't get back till tomorrow!" I said as we walked over into the living room, where Rachel was bawling watching Rose blow the whistle as Jack lay frozen by her side.

"Well I wanted to surprise you" He said smirking.

Daniel looked at Rachel, then at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Rachel! Someone's here I want you to meet!" I said. She turned around, her eyes red and puffy. "Who?" She asked wiping them.

"Rachel, this is Daniel. Daniel, Rachel" I said as they shook hands.

"Rachel was a really good friend of Percy's" I said. The smile Daniel had been wearing dimmed a little, but brightened right back. I had told him everything of course. I figured if I wanted this to work, he would have to know.

"So Annabeth, you know how I said I wanted to surprise you?" He asked sweetly. Rachel started looking at him weirdly, she was almost glaring. Like she knew something I didn't.

"Well, I think this will surprise you a lot." He said. Suddenly his whole body started shaking. Hair was growing everywhere, his face morphed into a mix between dog and reptile. What in Tatarus was happening!

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Rachel came at him with a celestial bronze blade, but she looked apprehensive to strike. To bad. Cause as she was deciding whether to kill the big puppy reptile head. He slashed at me, missing my neck by inches, and sent me flailing toward the ground. Then, complete and total blackness.

I opened my eyes groggily to see the blinding white walls I had come to associate as hospital walls.

"Oh! Thank the gods your ok Annabeth!" Someone yelled throwing their selves on me sending a million machines beeping out of control. The person got up and I sat up a little. The beeping stopped. Thalia, of course had been the one to set them all of. The rest came into view as my eyes adjusted.

"Annabeth. I was so worried." Daniel said looking into my eyes and taking my hand. I looked down. No hair. No claws. No Reptile/dog face. Had it all been a dream?

"What happened?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse.

"I walked into your house and as you walked over to me, you slipped on an ice cube and hit your head on the counter." He said worried.

_Don't trust him. _Someone whispered, making me jolt up right. The voice had sounded like it came from….inside me.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked me.

"Ummm, nothing." I said.

_Annabeth, you need to talk to Rachel. Alone. _The voice from inside me said. It shocked me, but I stayed still this time. The voice though, sounded very familiar, Although I couldn't put a finger on it. Like something I had only heard long ago.

"Annabeth, the whole tome you were out. You were muttering something about monsters. Was….was there some kind of attack?" Daniel asked as the voice inside my head growled protectively. The light bulb above my head went off.

"Percy!" I yelled excitedly. Thalia looked confused, Daniel angered.

_Good job wise girl, I knew you would figure it out. _He said.

"Percy? Is that really you?" I asked out loud.

"Annabeth, what, and who, are you talking to?" Thalia asked looking at me.

"Ohh, nobody" I said smiling. Percy. I was talking to Percy!

_Annabeth, you need to talk to Rachel. _Percy said.

_Percy! How are you here? Are you inside my head? _I asked to myself.

_Kinda, and Hades owed me. _He said, a smile in his voice.

"Annabeth? why are you crying?" Daniel asked. I brought my hand up to my eyes. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. But of course I was crying! I was talking to the love of my life. The guy who I still, no matter how hard I tried, no matter what guy I met, including Daniel. Could not, nor ever will, get over. I was talking to him for the first time in ten years. And it was great.

"No reason" I said weakly as Daniel hugged me.

_Do you love him?_ Percy asked.

_I don't know yet. _I told him.

_If you do, don't let me hold you back. I want you to be happy Annabeth. I'll always love you, But it's ok if you let go. Just promise me you'll talk to Rachel first. I don't want you to get hurt. _He said seriously.

_Percy, I could find the most perfect guy in the world. But I'd still be in love with you. _I said. Tears still coming down my face. I looked straight ahead. Not at Daniel, or Thalia, or Blake who had just walked in with baby Violet. But straight ahead, at the painting of a beach hanging on the wall.

_Thank you, but my times running out. I have to go love. _he said.

"No Percy! Please don't go." I sobbed out loud.

_I have to go. But I'll see you soon. _He said, his voice fading.

"I love you" I whispered to myself, and him.

_Love you more_ he said laughing as his voice dissipated into nothing. And with a breeze from nowhere, that carried that faintest sent of chlorine, I knew he was gone. Again.

I looked up at everyone. They were all looking at me with scared faces. Daniel looked worried. But Thalia was the first to speak up.

"Annabeth, are you ok?" She asked. A simple question. With so many complicated answers.

"I need to talk to Rachel. Alone."

*************************************************Ok, I actually adore this chapter! Do you? REVIEW! Or I will get the cookie monster to replace all the cookies in your house with fruit. Be scared. **


	9. Who are you?

**Hello all you wonderful readers who are all going to of course review! :D I would like to thank my new BETA READER Shine. Brightly. for being so awesome and reading this for me. No more bad grammar which I always have soo much of. Haa. Anyway. Here you go! **

Thalia looked at me weirdly while Daniel got a worried look on his face.

"I'll go get her," Thalia said, while Daniel simultaneously said, "She's not here." "Yes she is! She just went down to the cafeteria," Thalia said looking over at Daniel weirdly.

"Oh right," Daniel said in a small voice.

"I'll run and get her," Thalia said getting up and walking out the door.

"And I would love to stay, but I have a…..video conference to get to," Daniel said leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Bye!" I said as he walked out the door.

"He's been acting really strange," Blake said when Daniel was out of earshot.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, he hasn't been the same ever since...she ended it all," Blake said.

"She?" I asked defensively. Monster or not. He was still mine.

"Well about a month before Violet was born, he called me one day to tell me he had asked his girlfriend, Sydney, to marry him. She had said yes. He came up a few days before Violet's due date to be here when she was born and everything," he said playing with the edge of the blanket Violet was wrapped in. "Sydney couldn't come up, she had some sort of business thing. She was supposed to come up the a couple days later. He was so happy," Blake finished.

"He's engaged?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Well, no. The day she was supposed to come up he started acting really weird. He kept to himself all the time. When I asked him what was wrong he told me that Sydney had broken up with him. She had called him the day she was supposed to come up and called off the engagement," Blake said looking at me. Behind me the door opened. Rachel came in eating a muffin and Thalia trailed her.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"I need to talk to you, alone." I said.

"Ok, ummm…" She said looking at Thalia and Blake.

"Oh. Right. We'll just ah, go," Thalia said pulling Blake out of his seat.

"You remember don't you?" she said seeing the look in my eyes.

"So he is?" I asked. Praying to every god and goddess I knew her answer was no.

"Yes," she said, looking down. I started crying. Of course! Why did I not see this one coming? First were gonna kill the guy you love, then maybe we'll just turn this other guy you like in to a monster. Ya know, to keep like interesting. Well thank you fates. You've officially ruined my life. Again.

"Oh Annabeth," Rachel said putting her arm around me. "I have some potentially good news!"

"What?" I asked through my tears.

"Well, I don't think he's actually a monster," she said. "I think a monster possessed him. So it could actually be him all the time! Except for when he shifts into monster form," she added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Or he could have just been possessed yesterday," she said.

"Really?" I said. Getting happier about this could be my downfall. But really, what did I have to lose on the way down?

"Yeah. I have an antidote. When he drinks it, it'll dispel the monster from his body. Then you just have to kill the monster and Daniel will be free," she said.

"Ok," I said as the nurse came in. Either this would turn out amazing and Daniel would love me even more because I got that monster out of him. Or this could end in a disaster.

But I was used to those.

"Ok, so he's at your house," Rachel said as we pulled into my driveway.

"How do you know that?" I asked looking in my dark windows on the top floor.

"I can just tell. Ok, so tell him I just told you about how a monster had come and attacked you. He'll believe it because on his way out of the hospital he told me he would tear me into little pieces if I told you anything," she said.

"That's a little harsh..." I said.

"Here's the antidote. Make sure you have your dagger when he drinks it," she said as we both walked upstairs.

"Ok. Here we go," I said as I opened the door.

"I'll be right here waiting," she replied from the hallway. I flipped the lights on.

"Hey!" Daniel said standing in the kitchen holding flowers.

"Oh! Thank you!" I said walking up to him and taking the flowers. _Be calm, don't give anything away,_ I reminded myself.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Good. I'm gonna go change really quick. I'll be right back," I said as I rushed into my room. I quickly changed into jeans and a shirt. Before leaving I grabbed my dagger and hid it under my shirt. I walked out to see Daniel waiting right where he had been.

"So ummm, what'd you have to talk to Rachel about?" he asked as he sat down at the counter.

"Oh, I had this absurd idea that you had turned into a monster! But she assured me that a monster had just attacked here. Thank gods you weren't hurt," I said as I put the flowers in water.

"Oh, well good. You thought I turned into a monster!" he said laughing.

"I know, crazy right?" I asked, turning around. If you knew what you were looking for, you could see him sigh in relief.

"Like I could ever hurt you," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, umm. Do you want something to drink?" I asked quickly.

"That'd be great," he said. Well that was easy. I walked over and got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water and ice. While I was still turned around from him I reached in my pocket and grabbed the little vial. It was clear, thankfully. I opened it up and poured it into the water.

"Here," I said handing it to him. My hands shaking from the suspense.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah, just stressed from the hospital and everything," I said.

"Ohh." He took a sip. Suddenly he looked like he was about to barf. He opened his mouth and a red mist flowed out. From the mist the monster that Daniel had turned into appeared. I pulled out my dagger as it looked straight at me. It charged at me as I held my dagger out. It ran right into it. Daniel looked at me shocked as Rachel ran in. I ran up and hugged him. He looked down at me and said three words that broke my heart all over again. "Who are you?"

Turns out Daniels fiancée had been looking for him for about four months now. The engagement had never been called off. When she came to get him, I glared at her. Like she shouldn't have him. Even though he was really never mine. I hadn't had someone love me since Percy, but I guess Daniel had never really loved me. And I'd bet that monster didn't have those kinds of feelings for me either. Daniel avoided me for the rest of night. He didn't know anything about demigods now. It was useless to try and explain. He was passed off as a minor case of amnesia and that was that. They didn't stay long after that.

I drove home that night in kind of a sad mood. Well not kind of, a really sad mood. All I could think about was that time in the hospital when Percy had talked to me. It was like the spot of light in this bad situation. I walked into my house and turned on the lights. The flowers Daniel had brought me were still sitting on the counter. I walked over and threw them in the trash. I walked into my bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth etc. My bed had never looked so comfy as I walked past it towards my closet. I changed into Percy's pyjama pants. My guy. I trudged over to my bed, finally realizing how tired I was. I threw back the covers and snuggled under them. I prayed that I would have a dream with Percy in it. It was the one sure thing to make me feel better, at least for a little. I hadn't had one since before I met Daniel. So when I fell asleep and saw Percy standing over by the shore of the beach, my legs couldn't take me fast enough.

**What the heck are you still doing reading? You should really review. Like really. Now. Go. GO! **


	10. One of my Own

**Ok. So I really do have an explanation on why I haven't updated in forever. My computer was down and I had a boatload of family up. Plus my friend who I see like twice a year is coming up this weekend and my family again. And I have to go to Ohio. So I'm gonna try to put as many chapters as I can up from now to then! Thank you to by awesome beta ! And all you readers for enduring my not updating. :D **

I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms, her dark hair in little ringlets falling all around her head, and her little mouth in an "o" shape. Her eyes fluttered open. They were startlingly blue. Just like Thalia's.

"Voilet! Are you up from your nap?" I asked as she stretched her arms above her head. Suddenly she started crying.

"Violet, sweetie what's wrong?" I said gently rocking her, but she just kept on crying. I got up and walked to the kitchen to get her bottle. I held it in her mouth as she gently started to drift back to sleep. Her eye lids falling down and covering her blue eyes. She was so beautiful, and innocent, and perfect.

At this moment there was nothing more I wanted then my own little baby, to hold, and watch grow up. To bring her to her first sleepover, and hang her report card up on the fridge, to let her cry on my shoulder when her boyfriend breaks up with her. To watch her games, and cheer for her. To watch her come home all giggly and happy when she has her first kiss. I wanted one of my own.

I awoke to the crying coming from the pack-n-play in the corner of my room. I got up for the hundredth time tonight and looked at the clock. Since it was 8:30 am, I might as well just stay up.

I cooked some breakfast as Violet sat in her highchair. I had eggs and toast, and, well, she had those baby foods that look like someone threw up in the cup. I think it was pear, at least that's what the can said. It definitely did not look like pear though.

After that we had a nice walk through Central Park, where Violet was enchanted by the horses and various dogs walking around.

After our walk, we stopped down at the office where everyone told me how cute Violet was. I could really get used to this mom thing. It was just too bad Blake and Thalia came home today.

"Ok Violet, home sweet home." I said as we walked into my penthouse. We settled into the living room, Violet on the floor playing with her toys and me sitting next to her watching the national news. Then someone started knocking in the door.

I picked Violet up and walked over to the door. Upon opening it I found Grover and Juniper.

"Hey!" I said letting them in.

"Hey Annabeth!" Juniper said hugging me.

"Annabeth," Grover said, doing the same.

"Oh! Is that Violet!" Juniper asked looking at Violet.

"Yes," I said handing Violet over to Juniper.

"Oh my gods! She's so big!" Juniper said tickling her tummy. Violet giggled.

"Are Thalia and Blake here yet?" Grover asked taking his coat off and hanging it on the rack.

'They should be here any minute," I said smiling as we all walked into the kitchen for dinner.

"Hello?" Thalia's voice came from where we just were.

"Right on que," I said laughing.

"In here!" Juniper yelled.

"Hey!" she said, walking in with Blake.

"Did you find the place?" I asked as she hugged me. Thalia and Blake went looking for a place to have their wedding. For two days. Thalia had a long list.

"The NYC Botanical Gardens," Blake said taking Violet from Juniper.

"Wonderful," I said smiling.

**oOo**

"Wow, Annabeth this great," Grover said, eating his second serving of veggie lasagne.

"Oh, it was nothing," I said as Juniper stood up.

"Ok everyone, Grover and I have an announcement," Juniper said, pulling Grover out of his chair. Grover smiled proudly.

"We're having a baby!" Juniper exclaimed. _Great._ I tried to be happy, I really did. But it was hard when I knew I would never have one.

**oOo**

"Ms. Chase? You have a visitor," Malery buzzed. Olivia was on maternity leave. Everyone was taunting me with their babies.

"Send her in," I said back. And through the black doors to my office, in walked Thalia.

"Hey!" she said, smiling.

"Hello," I said back, dolefully.

"You seemed a little down last night." She sat on my desk and seeing my still down mood.

"It was nothing," I said, pushing it away.

"Annabeth, I'm not stupid. What was it?" she asked staring me down. I just stared back.

"Come on, let's go to lunch," she said, pulling me of my seat.

**oOo**

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Thalia said, chewing her salad.

"Babies," I said, frowning.

"Babies?"

"Yes babies!"

"You're upset about babies?"

"Yes."

"What about babies exactly?"

"I want one!" I whined. I sounded like a little girl who wanted a Barbie at Walmart.

"Oh! Really?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. But there's the small problem that the love of my life is dead and whenever I try to date a guy, they turn out to be either cheating bastards, possessed by monsters, or gay!" I complained, putting my head in my hands.

"Well, if you're really serious about this, how about a sperm donor?" Thalia said seriously. I considered the idea, barfed a little, and dismissed it.

"Probably not," I said, disgusted.

"Well then, how about adoption?" She asked.

Adoption? Please… there was….absolutely nothing wrong with it. I mean, it doesn't involve a guy I've never met giving me sperm, it's safe, and I'm saving a child. Hello St. Annabeth.

"Thalia! You're a genius!"

**1 month later**

"Ok, sign here, here, and here," said Julia, my news-obsessed, control-freak, adoption consultant. I signed my name in all the designated spots.

"Annabeth are you excited or what?" Thalia said, in between eating one of the suckers from Julia's desk. I looked down at the folder. On top was the picture of Alice. The 2 month old baby who, in two weeks, would be all mine. Long story short, her birth mom had her at 16 and couldn't take care of her. So guess who got her? Me!

"Terribly," I finally answered Thalia.

"Ok, so you have an extra ticket for the ride home?" Julia asked, putting all the papers in a folder.

"Yes," I replied, grabbing my purse.

"Ok, I'll see you at JFK in two weeks, 7 am?" she asked as we walked out.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

"Thalia! I'm finally going to have a baby!" I said once we were outside.

"And I am finally going to have a wedding," she said as we got in her car and went to get her wedding dress fitted.

**Ok… there you have it. The next chapter is going to make you all pee. And you'll only get it if you review! Haha. No you'll get it anyway.. But I'm going to OHIO tomorrow and CEDAR POINT! So you probably won't get it for about a week. **


	11. Ali Bear

**Helloo! So are you happy I'm FINALLY putting this up? Of course =] Well.. Here you go then! **

I walked off the plane with Thalia and Julia (who actually didn't need to come but thought it was a good idea. Just incase anything went haywire. Plus we needed what the orphanage called a "Witness" ). We went to the luggage claim place and grabbed our bags. Then we all went outside and after a little while finally nabbed a taxi which we took to our hotel in downtown Moscow. After checking and taking all our things to our rooms (Thalia and I in one and Julia in her own) we had a very uneventful dinner thanks to us all not sure if we should be sleeping are wide awake. Thank you time difference. We talked about tomorrow and how excited we all were, and how cold Russia was, even for this time of year. We talked a lot about Thalia's wedding. It would be held at the New York Botanical Gardens, although there was quite a fight why it could not be held on Olympus. The gods weren't getting the fact that Blake's family had no god blood in them at all. After dinner we all went back to our rooms, Thalia and I washed up and got in bed. Big day tomorrow after all. I was finally meeting my baby. My baby, I liked how that sounded.

"Are you nervous Ann?" Thalia asked as she turned the lights off.

"I guess a little, why?" I asked.

"Because I'm really nervous. And you the one adopting Alice, not me!" Alice is her name. Her given name too. I didn't even need to change it. Although her middle name, Valkerie (which reminds me of an over-weight pigeon or something) was changed immediately to Athena.

"Well, you're the godmother. That deserves a degree of nervousness"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"When you zoned out at the hospital, you were asking someone things and telling them not to leave. Who were you talking to?" Well, I thought, the answer to that was simple. But ohh, so difficult.

"Percy."

"How?"

"He said Hades owed him something and he wanted to talk to me." I smiled. He could have picked anyone. His mom, Grover, but he picked me.

"What'd he say?"

"He told me not to do anything with Daniel unless I knew what happened was real or not. That's why I needed to talk to Rachel. And he said he was waiting for…. That he was always waiting for me."

"Your never going to be able to get close like that to anyone anymore are you." She stated it instead of asking. Like she already knew the answer. Maybe she did. But I really had no idea.

"I really don't know"

"Goodnight Annabeth"

"Night Thals." and with that I closed my eyes and drifted into a world where everything made sense and Percy was still alive.

The next morning I wake up at 7am, although my appointment isn't till 2pm, I'm the most excited I've ever been in my life. I try to go back to sleep seeing as the sun isn't even up yet, but the point was moot. I get up and check my phone, the sun starts peeking over the horizon but I decide to keep the blinds closed as Thalia is still sleeping and I know she'd kill me if I woke her up this early. My stomach starts growling as I decide to go downstairs for breakfast. I figure if I wait for Thalia to wake up, I'll miss it. I walk down stairs and into the room to the left of the lobby. I walk in and see Julia eating a bagel and sipping on some coffee, reading the NY times on her iPad. I walked up to the buffet and grabbed a banana, cinnamon roll, some bacon and a coffee for myself and sat down next to Julia. She tried to shoo me away before she looked up and saw it was me. I smile at her.

"Annabeth! Just the person I wanted to see!" She said being the morning person I'd always assumed she was.

"What about?"

"The orphanage called and their 11'o clock appointment opened, so we can go then!"

"Wonderful!" I said. That only left 4 more hours till Alice will be all mine. I finished breakfast and texted Juniper back to assure her that we had made it here all safe and sound. Sally (Jackson, who had become like a second mom to me after Percy had… Ya know), Anyway she left me a message making sure we got in ok, so did my father. I called them both back getting the message machine for both too. I let them know that we had gotten here safe, I let Sally know we would come to see her when we got home, and let my dad know we couldn't wait to see him when he flew in next month. We, Alice and I, I liked it. Julia switched from the NY times to the New Yorker, for an adoption consultant she was quite well informed. I checked my email on my phone. A message from Scarlet with pictures of her new baby, Nicholas. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen. A couple from work I would read later, and one from a nobody. Literally, it had no address as to who it was from. I opened it anyway.

Wisegirl,

Good Luck today. I'll be there with you the while time. I'm sure she's gonna be perfect. Miss you.

Love,

Seaweed Brain

I nearly fell backwards in my chair. Percy was emailing me! Did they have computers in the underworld? This could open whole new doors. This could be my ticket to getting Percy back! I look down at the email. Only to find out there is no reply button. My high from this is totally gone. My head hangs low.

'What's wrong?" Someone say's sleepily putting a hand on my shoulder. Thalia. I looked up, she was still in sweats and a tank top. I looked at the time. 9am. Had I been down here that long?

"Well are you going to tell you why your pouting?" She asked walking over to get food. When she sat next to me I showed her the email.

"Wow!" She sequels in delight. "it's like a love story from beyond the grave." She continues to rant on, so I slap her. But smile because she's totally right.

At 11:15 were in a taxi driving to the orphanage. We pull up to what looks like a school, with the words "St. Petersburg home for children". It looked nice, not at all what I expected from watching Annie my whole childhood. We walked in, greeted by a plump woman who spoke to us in Russian. She started to walk and motioned for us to follow her. The whole time we walked she kept talking in Russian. We all nodded like we understood until she came to a door and let us in.

We walked into the room and there was a woman sitting at the desk right in front of us. She's quite tall, with very sharp features. But she looks very motherly.

"Hello! I'm Melana, I run the orphanage here." She said speaking in a thick Russian accent.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." I say shaking her hand. She does the same with Thalia and Julia as they introduce themselves.

"Is this everyone?" She asks.

"Yes" I answer back.

"Well surely there must be someone still coming"

"No, this is all of us. Should there be more?"

"Well, there should be at least four. Two parents, at least one godparent. And a witness of your choosing." She says, her thick accent.

"Well, Julia's the witness, Thalia is the one godparent and I'm single. I'm the only parent." I said smiling as we all sat down in the blue chairs.

"Oh, well I'm sorry but every child adopted from here has to have two parents. The rule has been that for over 50 years." She said. Did I just hear her right? Two parents or no Alice? No, this can't me happening. I look at her face ready to see her laughing because she does this to all the single moms to scare them. But when I look at her face its an apologizing face. That she's sorry this isn't going to work. Tears spring to my eyes, I bury my face in my hands. This can't be happening.

"Damnitt. I must have read over that. Annabeth, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Julia says, tears in her words too.

"WAIT!" Thalia hollers at both of us. We look up.

"What if I'm the other parent, Julia can be the godmother and the lady who brought us in here can be the witness?" Thalia. My hero.

"Well, I guess that would work. Let me page her and tell her to come" She says lifting up the phone. Just then the door opens and in walks the woman. But someone's with her. A tall man, in a Hurly t-shirt and a black north face sweatshirt over that, jeans, and blue Nikes. His black hair an unruly mess he had tried to tame with no effect. He bends down to kiss me, which startles me to no end seeing as I have no idea who this man is.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks looking at me. His sea green eyes pericing mine. Oh my gods. That can't be! It's-

"Percy Jackson" He says shaking Melenas hand. He takes a chair and sits down taking my hand and running some crazy story about his plane being late and yes, he was the father. Thalia's eyes were popping out of her head and I was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Dear are you ok?" He turns asking me. Am I ok? Well, your supposed to be dead but somehow your sitting here next to me, so I'm leaning towards no.

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" I ask quickly getting up and walking out there.

"This'll only take a second." He tells Melena and walks towards me. Once were out there alone, I just stand there staring at him. Not sure what to say.

"How?….What?….Why?" Is all I can seem to get out. He comes over and hugs me. "Percy. How are you here?" I ask burying my head in his shoulder. It's him. Really honestly him.

"I was watching, and all the sudden I saw that they weren't going to let you adopt Alice. And the only thing I wished was to be here. So you could. Then suddenly I was." He says rubbing my back.

"Oh Percy, I can't believe it's really you" I say starting to cry.

"Hey, Annabeth. Dear don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here and you….we can get Alice. And that's all the matters. So shall we?" I look up at him and wipe my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah lets."

"Ok and this is the last thing you have to sign" Melena says putting one last piece of paper in front of us. We sign the designated lines, as do Thalia and Julia.

"Then that's all done. Now are you ready to get her?" She asks smiling.

"Yes! Yes of course!" I say jumping out of my seat. Percy and Thalia laugh at me as the chair tips over behind me.

"Sorry" I mutter looking down.

"It's fine dear, but everyone can follow me." Melena says getting up and walking to the door. We all get up and follow her. Percy takes my hand and Thalia comes up on my other side.

"Percy! How the hell are you here?" She whisper yells.

"If I knew I would tell you thal's. But I seriously have no idea." He shrugs.

"Oh, well. Let's just be happy you are here.. I guess. Although you know it all would have been fine if you hadn't shown up. I had it all under control." She says importantly.

"So I heard." He laughs and Thalia scowls at him. Then smiles and gives him a hug.

We walk into a brightly lit room filled with toys and blankets and bottles and cribs. The nursery. My hands tightens around Percy's. This is it. I'm getting her. I'm getting Alice!

"It's all be fine dear" He whispers in my ear.

"Right over here!" Melena says from where she's standing by a pale white bassinet. We walk over and I peer over into the crib. And there laying there, is Alice. Her eyes blink open and she yawns and little. I look at Percy and smile as big as I can. This is amazing.

" Would you like to hold her?" Melena asks.

"Yes! Yes of course!" I say. She picks up Alice out of the crib. She's dressed in a little pink onesie, with white socks on her feet. Her head is covered in a fine layer of blond hair and her eyes are hazel. She puts her in my arms. She's lighter then you would think. I look down at her and she wraps her hand around my finger. She looks up at me and smiles.

"She's perfect" Percy says from behind me.

"So perfect" I say as she yawns again and closes her eyes.

"Smile!" I say to Percy who's on the couch holding Alice. He looks up and smiles as I click the button on the camera.

"I think I've taken to many pictures. Do you think 400 pictures is normal for…4 days?" I ask sitting down next to them. We've been home for 3 days, and we stayed in Russia one day after we got Alice.

"Annabeth, that's like a hundred pictures a day." Percy says.

"It's not that much… is it?" I ask.

"Yeah kinda" Percy laughs. Alice starts crying.

"Ohh, Ali Bear! Shh, shhh" Percy says rocking her. Ali bear, that's his nickname for her. It's horrible.

"Percy honestly. Ali bear? Please stop calling her that." I say getting up to get her puckie. (**A/N which is a….pacifier? Yes.)**

"She likes it" He says smiling.

"No, she really doesn't" I laugh.

I step out if the shower and wrap a towel around me. I start to brush my hair out, when I hear Alice crying. I don't worry though, because Percy has her.

As I finish up and put sweats pants and a t-shirt on though, she's still crying.

"Percy! What's wrong? Why is Alice crying?" I yell out. But there's no answer.

"Percy!" I yell again as I walk into the living room. He's not in there though. And there's Alice sitting alone on the couch. So where's Percy?

"Percy!" I yell. Nothing.

"PERCY!" I yell even louder. He had to have heard me right? But then why hasn't he said anything. Did he have to run out? No, he would have told me. And he wouldn't have left Alice sitting here alone. I pick up Alice and realize what's happened. Just as soon as he came back, he had to go again. I guess I always knew he couldn't stay forever. The one thing you can't cheat right? Death.

The next day I wake up to hear Alice crying, I look over to get Percy up. But then I remember. He's gone. I get up and walk over to her room. There she is laying in her bed. All bundled up in her pj's, wailing her little heart out. I pick her up and start rocking her.

"Shhh, shhh. Alice your ok. Shh, shhh." I mummer. But her voice seems louder then ever.

"Ali, Ali shhhh.." I mummer rocking her.

"Ali, honey what ever is wrong?" I ask walking over to the changing table. I change her dirty diaper. But that doesn't seem to help.

"Ali, are you hungry? That must be it. Your hungry right?" I shhh her while we walk into the kitchen. I grab a bottle and warm it up. But she won't even let it by her mouth. So I set it down. What is her problem? I walk into the living room with her and sit down on the floor with all her toys. But none of them seems to do the trick.

"Ali, Ali dear." I mummer rocking her in my arms. Nothing. _Alibear, she likes it! _I hear Percy say.

"Ali…bear?" I say. Ali stops wailing, but tears are still rolling out of her eyes.

"Ali bear. It's ok. Everything's ok baby" I say rocking her. She staops crying and wipes her eyes. She makes the little popping noise with her mouth. Which I've come to know as "I'm hungry, feed me". So I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle which she drinks right up.

I guess it's not just me who misses Daddy.

**Loved it? Hated it? TELL ME PLEASSEE! Review! Review! Review!**


	12. Save The Last Dance For Me

AHHHHHH! So you all probably like hate me for not updating in forever. And I have no good reason. At all. I'm lazy. School and stuff started. Sports, quiz bowl. All that jazz. But I read the new PJO book. Well the new HOO book I guess. And I was like OMG! I have stories to finish! So that's what I'm doing! Hopefully you'll all forgive me?

Love always, Girl of the Moment

**And PS in the chapter Violet is born in it says her middle name is Ava because of their mom. Well Ava is now their great aunt who Blake loved like a mother because I decided Blake's family needed to be really stuck up :D lmao

I pulled into the New York botanical gardens for Thalias rehearsal dinner, which was one of the last places I wanted to be. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for Thalia, I think Blake's awesome, and it doesn't even have anything to do with Percy! It was the car I was parked next to. It was a silver Lexus, which I had driven in more then once. And it belonged to a certain Daniel Bailey.

I kinda just stood in front f the car, looking at it, really not wanting t see its owner, when a quiet whimpering from the back seat caught my attention. I opened the back door to see Alis brown eyes looking up at me, her face in a pout.

"Oh don't worry Al, mommy's right here," I said as I unbuckled her car seat. I grabbed her in one arm and smoothed out her aqua dress that had become wrinkled because of the seat. I checked to make sure her shoes were actually on her feet because she had a nasty habit of kicking them off, and smoothed the lime green, satin dress I was wearing on. Then I walked forward. My purple heels clicked as I walked across the parking lot to the door. I got about a foot away from the car before my phone rang.

"Hello?" I ask.

"HAS THE REHERSAL STARTED YET?" Nico yells into the phone. Well there goes my left ear.

"Well hello to you to" I say hurt.

"Ughhh… Hello Annabeth." He grudgingly replies.

"Hello Nico, and no. It hasn't yet."

"Good, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Mmkay"

"And Thal still has no idea I'm gonna be there?"

"That's the plan"

"I'm just making sure!"

"Haha, everything is fine"

"Ok then, see you soon…Ann" He snickers.

"Nico! I told you never to call me Ann!"

"Ok, ok… Bye ANN!" He yells and hangs up on me. That little shit. I shove my phone back into my purse. You see that plan is as follows. Nico was supposed to be in the wedding since him and Thalia are like brother and sister after writing all about our life as demigods and raking in loads of cash. They wrote the whole thing under the fake name of Rick Rioden. Have you ever heard a worse fake name? Anyway, Nico and Kati had flown out to Costa Rica for a vacation and their plane had gotten overbooked and they had gotten kicked off. The next plane that flew out to NY left the morning of the wedding. So Nico had called to tell us he couldn't be in the wedding. Then, this morning at about 4am I get a call from him saying that they got on a flight that left this morning on standby, and he wanted to surprise Thalia. And that is what is happening, just incase that was a lil' confusing.

"Annabeth!" Someone says as I walk in.

"Hermes!" I said finding the origin of the voice.

"How are you?" He asks walking over.

"Good! What are you doing here?" I was under the impression that the only god that would be here tonight would be Zues, for obvious reasons.

"I'm the priest!" He said proudly. Oh boy.

"Oh fancy." I said laughing.

"And how is little Alice?" Hermes said squeezing her cheek, Ali giggled. The gods had taken quite a liking to Ali. My mother had even blessed so she could get into Olympus and Camp Half Blood.

"Wonderful!"

"Annabeth!" Someone behind me yelled. Hermes and I snapped our heads around to see Thalia waving us over to a bored looking group of Joan, Blake's mom (or the monster in law as she is better known), Jannette, Blake's sister, Marissa, another sister, and Rebecca, yet another sister. And there were more. Blake had given me the run down on his huge family at dinner last week.

First was Robert, who had tow children, one perfect the other a total rebel. Was a lawyer. Married Jessica who he hated, but stayed with.

The twins Joshua and Janette. Although Joshua wouldn't admit it, Janette was older by a minute. Joshua married a real estate agent and was the football coach of the Detroit lions, which Blake claims is why they suck so much. Ironically, he had five girls and no boys.

Janette is a therapist and apparently married the exact replica of her father, which Blake says is the reason they have had no children.

Rebecca, online bossiness woman, who by no means should ever be call Becca, Becky or any other variation of her name. Married a guy who designs for apple (as in Mac). Has one daughter, sadly named Apple and dog who is treated better then Apple.

Mallory, who manages her husbands law firm. Had two kids and likes to knit for fun.

Herman, who is a lawyer, married to his stay-at-home wife, three kids. Two boys, one girl. Is having an affair at work with his red headed secretary named Bernice.

Marissa, who is so far my favorite from the er.. Formal family. Manages her husbands record label and has two girls.

Then is Blake who is pretty self-explanatory. Then Daniel who married is girlfriend (ya know that one who probably hates me) and their expecting a boy. So, the typical American Family.

"Thals!" I said walking give to hug her. She was wearing a black knee length, fitted, sleeveless dress with black zip up ankle boots. Joan was eyeing her with distaste.

"Good! You're here! We can start!" She yelled so everyone could hear.

"Oh, am I late?" I asked. I could have sworn it started at four. And it was only 3:55.

"No everyone just got here early." She grumbled.

"Ohh wow." I laughed. "Hey wheres Vi?" I asked gesturing to Ali.

"Oh yeah!" She smiled her blue eyes shined, her black hair shoulder length now, hung wavy against her neck, she looked happy. "Dylan!" A few seconds later a girl decked head to toe in Abercrombie and Fitch came over holding Violet and texting simultaionsly.

"Dyl, this Annabeth and her daughter Ali. Do you mind watching her too?" Thal asked.

"Sure" Dylan said looking up and smiling.

"Annabeth, this is Dylan, she's Mallory's daughter." Thalia told me as I handed Ali to Dylan who hand put her phone in her pocket.

"Ok let's go!" Thal said pulling my arm towards the back of the room. When we arrived at the back my phone vibrated.

Were in the parking lot! 3 kati

Perfect timing.

I texted back as Thalia lined us all up. Sydney was first (as in Daniel and)/

Next all the various sisters and brothers lined up. Then there was only the last spot left.

"Here you go Annabeth," she said pulling me along then stopping next to… Daniel. I was about to say something, when the doors burst open.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Nico yelled flinging his arms into the air. Thalia looks highly confused, while Joan looked horrified at his shaggy black hair and black on black ensemble. Next to him, Kati looked like a rainbow in her pink maxi dress with blue strappy heels.

"Nico?" Thalia asked still confused.

"That's all I get?" Nico asked dully.

"Nico!" Thalia said as she ran over to hug him.

"How'd you get back in time?" she asks.

"Standby." He coolly said putting his arm around Kati.

"Well thank the gods!" Thalia said, all smiles.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Nico said as he walked over grabbing my arm. Oh thank goodness.

"Hey ANN" He smiled as I smacked him. Kati giggled from the side.

"No! Nico your in front with Sydney!" Thalia said pulling him to the front next to the little blond who had been glaring at me this whole time.

"But I'm always with Annabeth" Nico whines as Sydney looks annoyingly at Thalia.

"The best man and the maid of honor have to walk together!" She says walking to Zeus and taking his arm. Hermes takes his place at the alter and the six flower girls line up behind me. Daniel takes my arm as everyone in front of us does.

"Thalia and Blake's told me everything, I mean what really happened." He said looking down at me.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"They told me about it all. The monsters the gods, why I couldn't remember a month of my life"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't believe them at first, but then Thalias dad came as did this freaky thing with the lightning. Apparently I can see trough the ughh…."

"Mist?"

"Yeah that" He said triumpethly.

"That explains a lot" I smiled, although it really didn't.

"Well thanks for saving me, and I'm really sorry about all that," He said seriously.

"It wasn't your fault, but thank you," I told him. I looked up to his face, it looked like he was about to say more, but then the music started playing. So we marched a head.

"I do" Thalia said looking into Blake's eyes.

"Everybody may I introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Blake Bailey!" Hermes announced from the alter. "Blake you may kiss the bride"

Blake took Thalias face in his hands and Thalia wrapped her hands around his back, and they kissed. And everybody cheered even though it wasn't even their real wedding and Thalias name was still the same.

"Emmmm this is delicious" I told Nico who was looking at the salmon on his plate and poking it hesitantly.

"Yeah Nic! Try it!" Kati said laughing. She was a bit tipsy; as Nico had failed to tell anyone she was lightweight until it was a bit to late.

"Fine" Nico grumbled as he shoved a piece in his mouth. After chewing a couple of pieces in his mouth his eyes lit up.

"OHMYGODS! THIS IS SO GOOD!" He yelled shoving more into his mouth. Beside me Ali (and Hermes, Zeus, Blake, Thalia and to my surprise Daniel) started to giggle.

"Ali! Do you think Uncle Nico's funny?" I asked wiping her face.

"Who doesn't think Uncle Nico's funny?" Starting to choke on the salmon resulting in rounds of laughter from the few people who actually had a sense of humor.

Sadly the salmon incident had been the highlight of the night. All that happened was just Joan complaining about Thalias dress, complaining about how Thalia dressed Violet, and Joan yelling at Dylan for texting during dinner. That is until Joan stood up and decided to make an announcement.

"Everybody! I would just like to congratulate my son and Thalia on this wonderful thing that is happening and to thank all of you for coming!" We all clanked our glasses and smiled.

"We are especially happy that Mr. Nico could make it." She forced a smile.

"Yeah Nico. It wouldn't have been the same without you man." Blake said smiling at Nico.

"Indeed" Joan seeped. "But we have one more person. She came just to be at Blake's wedding! Everybody, Jacqui!" All of Thalias family started cheering as the other few of us looked at Thalia confused. Thalia looked extremely shocked. As the door opened and a blond, tall, super model skinny girl with an evil grin on her face walked in, Thalias face quickly went from shocked to angry. I grabbed my phone.

Who is that? I texted her. She looked down and pressed fingers quickly against her phone. I glanced at Blake. His face mirrored Thalias except instead of looking at Jacqui; his face was steered toward his mother.

Jacqui, Blake's ex model girlfriend. The one he dumped. For me. And then all the angry looks made sense.

"Blake!" Jacqui squealed running over and hugging him.

"Jacqui" He icily replied.

"Jacqui please, sit!" Joan said giving him the seat next to Blake. "Now Blake, Jacqui flew in quite a far way. Just to be here!" Joan said happily. Blake just looked back at her as if this were one big joke.

"And what makes you think we want her here mother?" He asked.

"Blake, now be nice."

"No mom, I am so sick and tired of this whole family ridiculing Thalia! Yes, she's a bit different then you. But what difference does it make!" Blake yelled standing up. Thalia looked at Jacqui and stuck her tongue out.

"Blake! I'm just bringing an old friend to your wedding! What is so wrong?" Joan said laughing.

"Oh please mom. You brought Jacqui here because you want me to just fall back in love with her. Well I'm sorry mom but it's not going to happen." Blake said. Joan looked shocked. Jacqui looked angrier then Thalia now. Thalia was trying not to smile.

"Blake! Why? Why would you want to marry her? She's so… different! Nothing like us." Joan said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Blake said icily. Thalia looked about ready to cry.

"Oh. My. Gods. I am going to murder this chick" Nico said leaning over to me.

"Me too!" Kati loudly whispered smiling. I looked over at Zeus and Hermes. Zeus had his hand read at his pocket, Oh I hope that's not his lightning bolt. Hermes was glaring at Joan like no other.

"Mom you don't know anything. Thalia's the most amazing person I know. She's creative, and loving, and wonderful, and interesting. Way more then anyone of you. She's not afraid to bend the rules. And that's why I love her" Blake finished looking down at Thalia, who was crying now. She smiled up at him. Violet clapped her hands from where she sat in a highchair next to Zeus.

"So if any of you still agree with mother, you can just.. Not come tomorrow. We have more then enough friends. I think we should leave now Thal," He said reaching his hand down to Thalia.

"Ok" She whispered and took his hand, standing up too. She pulled Violet out of her chair and they walked out. Joan started with a shocked face as the door swung shut.

"Really? God! You told me he wanted me back!" Jacqui said starting to whine.

"Nice mom" Daniel said throwing his napkin down.

"I think we should go to. Ya know, make it more powerful." I said to the few people around me. We all got up. I grabbed Ali and walked between Zeus and Hermes. Suddenly Zeus turned around and walked over to Joan.

"If you ever talk about my daughter like that again, I will personally make sure you get everything you deserve." He snarled and walked back to us. Nico turned around and growled at them before closing the door.

"Well that was fun!" Kati smiled walking outside. We all laughed as we walked in separate directions.

"So Thal, that was some pretty crazy wedding drama." I said as the hairdresser started to do her hair.

"Ohh, lets not talk about that." She said smiling and closing her eyes.

By the time we got to the church the whole parking lot was filled. The other bride's maids were waiting in the hallway.

"Girls" Thalia said to them.

"Thalia" They all replied.

"I honestly didn't think any of them were gonna come" I whispered as we got in line. 

"Me neither" She smiled. "Omygods." Thalia suddenly said grabbing my arm.

"What?" I laughed.

"I'm scared, I know I shouldn't be, but it's nerve wracking." She sniffled.

"Thal's! Don't cry! You'll ruin your make up!" I smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thalia? Are you ready?" Zeus said stepping up to us. She looked up at her dad and nodded.

"Let's do this" I said lining up by Daniel and starting ahead.

"I do" Said Blake holding Thalia's hands. I had tears in my eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" Hermes said smiling, "Blake, you can kiss the bride"

Blake wrapped his arms around Thalia and dipped her down to kiss her, the room erupted in cheers and hollers as they came back up, beaming and smiling.

I walked into the reception hall with Daniel as the wedding party took their seats at the center table.

"And now may I present, Mr. And Mrs. Daniel Bailey!" Apollo said into the microphone. Everyone stood up and clapped, as Blake and Thalia walked in and sat down by us. I looked around at all the tables. There had to be at least four hundred people here.

"Hey Thal how many people are here?" I leaned over asking her as the food came out.

"Three hundred sixty seven." She smiled back. Close enough. Then suddenly I realized none of these people looked familiar to me. Oh my gods. What if they're all related to Joan?

"Thalia, please tell me there's a few demigods here except us, and Nico" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course! There's one hundred and forty." She smiled evilly. Thank the gods.

"Do we even know that many?" I asked smiling.

"Of course! And it's the lease I could do for my favorite mother in law" She laughed. And then the party started.

It was a blur, so many people. I saw Michael Yew, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, and a whole bunch of other people. Clarisse and Chris were even there.

"Ali!" I said as she crawled over the floor with Violet, who was actually walking, and Percy, Juniper and Grover's three year old.

"Oh my gods. Annabeth Chase?" someone behind me said. I stood up and turned around to see those faces. The face you saw right before you were drenched in water, or maybe even honey. Conner and Travis Stoll.

"Conner and Travis?" I asked.

"Yes!" Said Conner… or maybe Travis.

"Oh my gods! I haven't seen you in forever!" I said hugging them both. Then Ali started to cry so I bent down to pick her up.

"Is she yours?" Travis, yes I was sure, asked.

"Yes, this is Alice" I told them.

"Ohh, she's adorable." Travis smiled and held her hand as she giggled.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Conner asked taking her other hand.

"She's adopted." I replied as a girl walked up behind Conner.

"Here honey" She said handing him a glass of wine.

"There you are Maddi" He said taking the glass. "Maddi, this is Annabeth another friend from camp" He gestured to me.

"I've met a lot of those tonight" She said laughing shaking my hand.

"Oh I bet!" I laughed too.

"And who's this?" She asked looking at Ali who was trying to squirm out of my arms.

"This is my daughter Alice" I said as she attempted to jump out of my arms.

"She's beautiful" Maddi said smiling.

"Thank you, ok ok squirmy!" I said putting her down next to Juniper who was wiping something of Percy's face.

"So how have you been?" Travis asks as Maddi and Conner go off to dance.

"Wonderful you?" I respond taking a glass of wine myself from the water walking by.

"Good! You still working up on Olympus?"

"Not as much but yeah I still am"

"Annabeth!" Juniper yelled. I whipped my head around just in time to see Ali take a step forward and then take one, two, three more until she reached Violet and sat down next to her.

"Ali!" I said bending don to hug her.

"What happened?" Travis asked bemused.

"She walked!" I beamed as she tried again.

"If everyone could please be seated! The bride would to share a dance with her father." Apollo announced from the stage. We all sat down, me next to Juniper and Travis. A slow started as Thalia met her father in the middle of the dance floor and they began to waltz.

Soon Kurt, Blake's father, took to the floor with Marissa. Blake came on with Violet falling asleep on his shoulder and swayed around with her. Apollo walked out with Kati Fletcher, Mitchell (Marissa's husband) walked out and danced with his six-year-old daughter standing on his feet. Soon the floor was flooded with Daddy/Daughter duos.

Travis, Juniper, and I sat there alone. I looked down at Ali in my arms, wishing Percy were there, just to dance with her. Suddenly a shadow covered the light above me.

"May I dance with my dearest granddaughter?" Poseidon asked very politely putting his hands out, I stood up with Ali.

"I believe she would be honored." I said. I smiled as he took her out of my arms.

Woopdedooo! Done :D Soooo how'd ya like it? Review! Pleasseeeee.


	13. Merry Christmas!

Hey Everybody! I hope your all having an awesome Christmas break! We have so much snow here. Its melting right now though which is sad :[ Going skiing first thing in 2011! Yay! What are you all doing? Anyway, just wanted to let you know you all get a Christmas present form me. An update! Yay! It's in the works right now. One for each story. Hope you love them! They won't be up till after Christmas because I'll be in Chicago with my Grandma and Papa.

Ok that's all :] Have a wonderful Christmas and a very happy new years!

Love always, Girl of the Moment 3


	14. Twas the night before Christmas

**Heyy! Hope you all had a wonderrrfull Christmas! I did :] I got a new phone.. Yay! And I got to go to Chicago to see all my cousins 3 All in all it was good. Hope everyone else's was too! Anyway, here is my gift to you. An update! If you read this little A/N tell me what you got for Christmas! **

**Love always,**

**Girl of the Moment 3**

**PS this chapter and the next two were originally one chapter but it was wayy to long. So I made it three so you can take a lil brake in between. Your welcome :]**

My eyes shot open at the sound. Or what my brain had registered as sound but was really the lack of. There was nothing. The silence was deafening though, in and of itself. I looked around. Snow was falling in massive amounts outside. It fell lightly though, a far cry from the howling winds of the blizzard last night. Everything I could see was covered in snow. I saw the yard of our new house on Long Island Sound covered in a fluffy, white, blanket of snow.

Then the second batch of silence hit me. I looked at my alarm clock, but all it showed was a blank screen. I picked up my phone, 10:00. My eyes flew to the baby monitor. The one with a built in screen so I could see her too. But like the alarm clock it was blank. There wasn't a sound coming from it either. What was going on? If it was 10, Ali would be up. Why hadn't she came and gotten me? Suddenly panic washed through me. Something had happened. She wasn't breathing, or someone had taken her. In one fluid movement I threw the blanket off of me and ran to her purple room. Ali's bed was empty. All that was left was the blue teddy bear she couldn't sleep without. Percy had gotten it for her when he had come up for her 3rd birthday. The only other time he had seen her since the adoption. Tears rolled down my face. Why wasn't her here now? Ali was missing. And I was all alone.

I looked back at the empty bed and grabbed the teddy bear. I marched down stairs towards the phone and dialed 911. But nothing happened. Then it dawned on me. To alarm clock, no monitor, no phone. No power. Great, my daughter was missing and the power was out.

I swiftly headed back to the stairs remembering my cell phone when the silence that had been squeezing finally let up. I heard a small giggle and a deep voice. They were coming from somewhere behind me. I followed them and they lead me to the living room where the huge bay windows looked over the sound. Outside looked so peaceful. The iced over sound and snow falling from so gracefully from the sky. Like the little sugar plum fairies from the nutcracker that Ali and I had watched yesterday. The sun glistened off the snow and made our huge Christmas tree cast a shadow across the light blue carpet and onto the white couch. And on that couch, I noticed two people sitting, a little girl with messy bed head hair still in her tinker bell pjs, and a man with equally messy black hair in jeans and a blur t-shirt. When I realized who to the two were I put my hands to my mouth and the tears came back. His head turned towards me as my sobs became more apparent. Percy held our copy of _where the wild things are _with Ali on his lap.. Ali's eyes looked worriedly at me. Our new golden lab puppy, Jake sat with his head in Ali's lap.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Percy asked getting up and walking over to me. Ali shimmied off the couch and followed him.

"You" I said.

"Me?" He smiled.

"You're here." I barely chocked out.

"Yeah, I am" He hugged me.

"Momma!" Ali said tugging on my sweat pants. Jake ran over and curled up around my feet.

"Ali" I said smiling a picking her up.

"Daddy!" She said reaching over and hugging his neck. And in that moment, everything was perfect.

"One, two, three!" Percy said as he pushed of behind us. I held Ali tighter as Percy held me. The blue sled flew down the hill in the back yard. Ali giggled as snow flew up. We stopped and tumbled out. Jake ran up to us and started licking Alis face.

"Again! Again!" Ali said as Jake ran away again to chase a squirrel. I looked out on the sound. The sun was almost down.

"No, we'll go again tomorrow though, kay Ali bear?" Percy asked as I helped Ali up.. Her pink hat was caked with snow. Her body shivered even with her new purple Orage coat and white now pants.

"I think its hot chocolate time" I said as we started walking up the hill.

"Yay!" Ali said jumping up and down. "Jake! Come here!" The puppy bounded up to her as we walked in.

We walked into the dark house. Jake barked at the silence.

"How about we light some candles?" I asked. I got some matches and walked around lit all the candles in the living room and kitchen and a couple in other rooms. Soon, the smell of all the candles wafted through the house. A medley of Pumpkin, apple, evergreen, lilac, rose, cinnamon, vanilla, cherry, and orange creamsicle. When I walked into the living room Percy and Ali were leaning against the couch in their pjs drinking hot cocoa looking up at the stars and watching the still falling snow from the bay windows. I sat on the opposite side of Ali so she was in the middle.

"Here momma" She said handing me a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Thanks you sweetie" I said taking a sip as she drank hers too. I looked out the windows a the yard. With the power out, the light the stars and moon made was much brighter and made the snow sparkle even in the night.

"Ali, do you what tomorrow is?" I asked sipping the cocoa.

"Christmas eve!" She smiled huge.

"And who comes on Christmas eve?" Percy asked, Ali's eyes lit up.

"Santa!" She yelled.

"That's right" I said.

"And he brings lots of presents!"

"Of course" Percy said.

"I'm cold." Ali said. Percy grabbed a blanket from the couch and pulled Ali into his lap and me closer. Jake sauntered over from eating his food and curled up by Ali. Percy put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. The next day, I woke up exactly the same way.

"Ali, come here hun" I yelled to where she was playing with her doll house.

"What momma?" She asked walking over to me.

"You have to get dressed, we have to leave to Grandma Sallys soon." I said getting out her new Christmas dress.

"Grama Tally!" She said happily as she shimmied out of her leggings and shirt.

"And Aunt Thalia and Uncle Blake, and Uncle Grover and Aunt Juniper and Even Uncle Nico and Aunt Kati! (who yes, were married now)" I said wiggling her into the silver sparkly dress with a satin red sash. It's Baby Dior, but it's just so cute I couldn't help myself.

"Will Violet and Percy be tere?" She asked as we got her tights on.

"Of course! and baby Landon." I said. Landon was Thalia and Blake's new baby. He was 1 old, so cute too.

"Yay!" She smiled.

"Kay, what headband do you want?" I asked her grabbing two. Both red, one was a sparkly bow, the other a shiny flower.

"Mmm.. Dat one" She said pointing at the flower.

"Wonderful choice my dear" I said putting it in her hair so her hair stayed out of her face.

"Hey ready to go?" Percy said stepping in. He had run out and got some dress clothes to leave here. He had gotten black shoes, black dress pants, a blue dress shirt and a black tie. And may I say he looked fine.

"Yeah, umm take Ali down stairs and get her coat on. I just have to grab my shoes." I said walking to my room. I walked to the closet and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I had on a blue Catherine Malandrino dress. It was chiffon and very swoopy, knee length. I decided on a pair of black high heels with it. I grabbed my black pea coat when I got downstairs and met them in the car.

"Are we almost there?" Ali asked from the back in her car seat back. I leaned back to see her.

"Were almost there don't worry." I said.

"Well can you turn on a mobie?" She asked with a sigh.

"Ali were gonna be there in a couple minutes. How about you sing daddy your favorite Christmas song?" I asked turning the radio onto our Christmas kids cd and the first song started.

"Yay!" She said clapping and starting to sing.

"You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout I'm telling you why, Tanta Claus is coming to town!" She sang "Mommy sing!"

"He's making a list he's checking twice! Gonna find out who's naughty and nice, Santa Claus is coming to town!" We both sang. Percy laughed and then sang along.

"He sees you when your sleeping! He knows when your awake! He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sakes.. Ohh you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why.. Santa Claus is coming to townn!" We all sang and laughed.

"Very, very good girls" Percy said as he turned onto another road. We all quited as Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer came on, well all but Ali because of course she had to sing.

Finally we pulled up to the Blofis house. I pulled Ali out of her carseat. By the number of cars in the driveway I figured that we were the last people here. Next to my white Land Rover was Blake and Thalias Black escalade. Then Nico's black Audi, then Juniper and Grovers green Chevy vault. And last but not least Pauls BMW and Sallys BMW. One red, the other deep blue. As you can see, they upgraded from the prius.

We walked in the front door, to a whole housefull of people and Christmas decorations left and right.

"Percy!" I heard. I looked up to see Sally running at us crying.

"Mom" He said hugging her.

"Oh Percy I missed you so much. So, so, so, so much" She was sobbing.

"I missed you too mom."

"Gama! Gama!" Ali yelled jumping up and down.

"Ali!" She said letting go of Percy and wiping her eyes. She hugged Ali then me.

"Oh dear well come in take your coats off!" She said still wiping her eyes. I took my coat off, then Ali's and hung them on the overflowing coat rack.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled looking at me.

"Hey!" I said walking over and hugging her. She was wearing a really cute, wait for it, black dress.

"Hey Annabeth" Blake said.

"Percy!" I heard from all over and hugs from all over too.

"Ali!" I looked up to see Nico.

"Uncle Nito!" She said smiling as he picked her up.

"Is that miss Ali?" Kati said kissing her forehead.

"Hi tati!" Ali said smiling.

"Alice!" Thalia said smiling at her.

"Auntie talia! Where is violet?" Ali asked with her hands up.

"She's in the living room watching the Grinch who stole Christmas with Percy. Do you wanna go too?" Thalia asked.

"Momma can I pleaseeee?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Kay lets go find them." Nico said running to the living room with Ali into the living room.

"Everyone dinner!" Sally yelled from to everyone.

"Percy I'm gonna go get Ali" I said as he walked towards the dining room.

"Ok, I'll save you a seat." He said.

I walked into the living room with Thalia to see the kids sitting in front of the tv watching as the Grinch cut the roast beast.

"Kay Kiddos dinner time" Thalia said holding Landon as Juniper walked in behind us.

"Ali lets go!" I said as Juniper stopped the dvd player and got Percy.

"What's for dinner?" She asked as we walked towards the dining room.

"I don't know lets find out." I said walking into the dining room where Percy had two chairs saved for us.

We sat down. Me in the middle of Ali and Percy. The dinner consisted of ham, mashed potato's, green beans, stuffing, and rolls.

"Wow this is great sally!" Nico said digging in.

"Nico Di Angleo wait until everyone is served!" Sally said slapping his hand.

"Ow" He said hanging his head as we all laughed at him. I put ham, potatoes, a roll and green beans on Alis plate.

"Now before we all eat I would like to make a toast" Paul said sitting up. "First I would like to thank you all for being here tonight, and second I would like to thank… well I'm not sure who I should thank for Percy being here tonight.."

"Hades?" Grover said.

"Well then, Thank Hades for letting Percy be here tonight. And lastly, heres to a very merry Christmas and a wonderful New Years!" He said raising his glass. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We all said clanking glasses.

"Now we should eat before Nico over here has a aneurism" Paul said looking at Nico staring at his food with lust. We all laughed.

"Well we were at my mother in laws house and violet was coloring in the living room with Blake and she had dropped one of the markers on the floor where I was playing on those little pianos with Landon and I had to run to the bathroom so I told Blake to watch Landon" Thalia said.

"And the couch in my moms living room is white leather, imported from Italy." Blake says. I cringe and what you can just tell what's coming up next.

"So Landon picks up this blue marker and gets the cap off and starts coloring all over the bottom of the couch." Thalia says looking at Landon who's playing in his potatoes. "All the sudden I here Blake yell… a bad word. And my mind just went through all the things that could have happened. So I rush back down to the living room to see this blue scribbled couch and I start freaking out. I mean Joan already hates me, this cant add anything to that."

"Oh my gods. What'd she do?" Kati asked eating a roll.

"Well luckily Blakes dad was there, who's much, much nicer then Joan. And he said it was fine. He talked to Joan. And it all turned out fine. I wa so scared when it happened though." Thalia said laughing.

"Well at least that wasn't as bad as the time Ali decided it would be fun to drink Lady Aphrodite's Evian water, spill its all over the bottom of her throne, then use her love scarf as a mop" I said.

"What?" Percy said stunned.

"How'd she take that?" Sally asked.

"Horribly at first, then Ali gave her a little 'I'm sorry' look and she was fine. But for a minute I thought I was gonna get blown up" I said laughing.

"Neither of those are as bad as the time Percy decided to jump on Mr. D's at the dining hall and start drinking out of his cup." Grover said.

"Oh gods. What did he do." I said, that had to have been rough.

"Oh he had a huge hissy fit a threw the cup at the ceiling and cracked it. It was terrifying." He laughed.

"Momma.." Ali said tugging on my arm.

"Yeah babe?" I said turning to her as every kept on talking.

"I'm done." She smiled. I looked at her plate. Everything was gone, except the green beans.

"Eat your green beans first Ali" I said taking the last bite of ham from her plate.

"But mommy, I don't like them" She said stubbornly.

"Ali you have to eat them. Or no cookies" I said, she crossed her arms.

"Ali you know what happens when you don't do what mommy and daddy tell you?" Percy said looking at her.

"What" She said angrily.

"Santa won't come."

"Huh" She said and started eating her green beans like a maniac.

"Wow, wow there little girl! A little slower. Don't choke please" I said.

"Right" She said starting to eat the green beans at a slower pace.

"Whos ready for cake and cookies?" Sally asked when al lthe plates were cleared.

"ME!" (little) Percy, Ali, and Violet yelled.

"Let me go get it." She said laughing.

"Ali what do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?" Nico asked looking down at her.

"Oh don't get her started" I laughed.

"Well I want a wholleee bunch of barbies, and a new doll house, and a lot of art tuff to I can draw, and parkles" She said.

"Sparkles?" Nico asked.

"Yeah! I lubb parkles!" She laughed.

"How about you violet?" He asked.

"I want all the tame stuff!" She said happily looking at Ali.

"How about a little after Christmas we have Ali over so you two can play with all your new toys?" Thalia said.

"Yeah!" Both the girls yelled smiling. Ali got a very thoughtful look on her face.

"And a Barbie car! For me!" She said. Everyone laughed.

"How you Percy?" Nico asked Percy who was now five. Five years old!

"I want a bunch of race cars and airplanes" He said.

"Well Santa better have a big sleigh for you guys" Nico said.

"Here we go!" Sally said walking in with 2 big platters of blue cookies shaped like snowflakes.

"Gamma! I made those wit you!" Ali said looking at the cookies.

"Yes you did Ali" She said smiling and setting down a huge cake shaped like a Christmas tree in the middle of the table.

Everyone dug in. We all had loads of cookies and cake. Ali even sang us her Christmas songs and everyone joined in. As everyone left we all felt about ready to explode. But we were happy. And that's all that really mattered as we all said our good byes and Percy carried and nearly sleeping Ali to the car.

"Ali bear.. Your gonna have to put your pjs on hun" I said trying to get her dress of her.

"Ok" She said helping me get them off. I grabbed her new Christmas pjs out of the dresser. They were pink and red with a cute snowman on the shirt and matching polka dotted pants with snowflakes. Percy walked in behind me looking as Ali walked over to her bed. He walked over.

"Goodnight Ali bear" He said as I pulled the covers back and she crawled under them. I pulled them up and tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Night Mommy and Daddy" She said as she closed her eyes.

"Night Ali" I said turning the light off. I turned the blue night light on and closed the door. Percy and I walked down to my room.

"We have to put the presents out" I said changing into my Christmas Pjs too. They were blue pants with snowflakes all over them and a white shirt with Rudolph. (AN Whenever I write Rudolph it reminds me of Adolph.. It makes me think if Hitler.. Lol)

"Where are they?" Percy asked. I turned around. He didn't have pajamas her… luckily. So he was just wearing his boxers (which for the record were blue..) and a black tshirt.

"The basement" I said walking to the bathroom to wash my face. "And don't worry.. All the stuff from me says 'from mommy and daddy'"

"Does she know?" He asked walking up behind me.

"No…" I said.

"What does she think then?" He asked as I dried my face and turned towards him.

"What everyone else thinks. You work abroad in China" I said matter of factly.

"China?" He asked smiling.

"Well it's the farthest away so it takes a long time on a plane. You don't do well on planes… yeah" I said.

"Well what am I exactly?"

"You're a computer specialist." I smiled.

"Works for me" He said laughing.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Ali yelled. I looked at Percy with panic in my eyes.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She yelled again, she was running this time. From what? We both ran to the hallway.

"ALI!" I yelled. She came bounding around the corner. I waited to see something come up behind her. All I saw was Jake.

"Ali baby what is it?" I asked as she ran into my arms. Her face was wet with tears.

"Ali what's wrong?" Percy said sitting and stroking her hair.

"We forgot to put the cookies and milk and carrots out for Santa Claus and the reindeers! Now he wont top and give us presents!" She wailed. I laughed in relief.

"Ali don't worry, Santa hasn't come yet! Lets go do it right now." I said standing up and picking her up.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah of course. Lets go" I said as we all walked down the stairs.

After we put out some of the left over snowflake cookies and a glass of milk for Santa and carrots and sugar for the reindeer we had put Ali to bed. Where she swiftly went out like a light. We put a very sleepy Jake in his cage for the night. We walked to the basement and got all the Christmas presents upstairs and under the tree in the living room.

"Should I drink the milk?" Percy asked looking at the milk and cookies.

"You can even eat the cookies." I said his eyes lit up at the thought. "But make sure you leave at least a half that looks like its been eaten."

"Ok, but ughh I really am not a huge fan of carrots." He said eyeing the carrot apprehensively.

"I'll do that" I said laughing and taking huge bites of carrot.

After all was done, cookies eaten, milk drunken. We headed to the bedroom, but neither of us had any intention of going to sleep yet.

When we walked into our room the lights were still off and the street lights that had come back on this afternoon cast a glow through the windows. Just enough to see a path to the bed. I felt Percy wrap his arms around my waist as he started kissing my neck.

"Percy" I said turning around so I had a better position to find his lips.

"Yes?" He asked pressing his forehead.

"I love you" I said closing the gap between his lips and mine. He pulled me even closer and picked me up as we backed up onto the bed. We laid down as the kisses got more and more intense. His hand trailed up my spine, taking my shirt with it. All I wanted was him. And as soon as his boxers were off, I knew I had him.

**WOOOP you likee? Well tell me. Please. Review! And read the next TWO (that's right theres two more) chapters please! Promise you'll L O V E themmm **

**Love always, Girl of the Moment**


	15. Christmas day in the morning

**Hey! Hope you all liked the last chap.. Heres the next one! This ones the shortest of the three but its my favorite :] I love Christmas!**

**Love always, Girl of the moment **

"Annabeth" Percy whispered. We were in his cabin at camp. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Mommy?

I rubbed my eyes as they opened. Ali was sitting on her knees half on me, half on Percy.

"Ali? What time is it?" I looked over to my alarm clock..6am.

"It's Christmas Mommy! Santa came last night!" She said grabbing my hand as Percy woke up and realized what was going on.

"Daddy! We have to get up!" She said grabbing his hand to and trying to drag us out of bed.

"Wow there Ali bear" He said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her inbetween us.

"Daddy! We have to goooo!" She said as she sat up.

"Ali how about you go let Jake out of his cage, and we'll come down" I said sleepily drooping back into my pillow.

"Ok!" She yelled and ran downstairs.

"We should get up" I muttered as Percy laid back down putting his arm around me.

"Yeah" He said closing his eyes. We laid like this in that peaceful state between reality and dreams for all of a minute before we had not one, but two little things jumping on us.

"Come onnnn!" Ali begged pulling our arms as Jake had curled up between me and Percy.

"Ok, ok" Percy said sitting up.

"Did Santa come Ali?" I as Jake ran in little circles around Ali's legs.

"Yes! All our stocking are full and theirs pesants! A lot bunch mommy!" She said smiling hugely.

"Well then we better go" I said getting out of bed.

We walked down the stairs and the tree looked just as it had last night.

"Can I start?" Ali said looking at the four stocking on the fireplace mantel.

"Wait let me get my camera" I said running to the kitchen and grabbing the black camera off the charger. When I got back Ali was holding her stocking. We had got them last month. They were deep red velvet and had a different Christmas scene stitched into them. My mother had got them for us. Mine was a reindeer sniffing the snow. Ali's was an angel standing in a field of snow. Surprisingly she had also got one for Percy. It was Santa putting presents under a tree. The last was a regular stocking with dog bone and Jakes name stitched on the bone.

Jakes was laid out in front of him s he sniffed the insides if it, which was mostly rawhide bones and dog treats. Ali had hers sitting on her lap and Percy was holding his.

"Can I open it now?" She asked pleadingly. I snapped a picture.

"Go for it" I said. And with that the opening began. In her stocking from Santa was a bunch of little nail polishes, candies, and odd little things I had picked up all around. I had packed mine and Percy's with a coffee mug each and Ghirardelli chocolates.

"Kay Ali pick your first present" I said. She picked a medium sized package from the front marked 'to Ali from Santa!'. She started peeling back the paper and her eyes got huge.

"What is it?" I asked, not to sure myself.

"A Barbie house! The three story one from toys r us mamma!" She said ripping the rest of the wrapping off and sat it up by her and smiled looking at it.

"Wow" Percy said looking at me smiling. In half an hour the living room floor was scattered with art supplies, Barbie's, boxes of Barbie clothes (and purses, cars, bikes, and shoes), three new Barbie movies (Mariposa, a fashion fairytale, and the island princess.) bored games, five different Disney princess movies, clothes and wait for it, sparkles. I might have gone a little over board on presents. Just a little. But she's my only daughter.. And some of its from Santa.

"Ali do you wanna open the ones from Grandma Sally and Papa Paul?" I asked looking at some of the last presents under the tree.

"Wait, heres one for you daddy!" She said handing him the box I had so carefully wrapped.

"It's from me and mommy!" She said smiling.

"Well.." He said taking it. "Should I open it?"

"Yeah!" She said wiggling between me and Percy on the couch. Percy peeled back the red and white 'no peeking' wrapping paper to the white Macys box. He looked at me quizzically.

"It's not clothes" I said smiling. He opened the Macys box to see red tissue paper which he also tore back. On the top was a highly sparkly picutre Ali had made that read "I love my daddy!". Precy looked at it speechless.

"I made it daddy! Just for you." She said looking at it. A huge smiled spread across Percy's face.

"It's prefect Ali bear" He hugging her.

"Now open the rest!" She said picking up her picture. Underneath was a wrapped something in gold paper. He picked it up and took the wrapping paper off revealing a deep blue photo album with a picture of Ali two months ago at Nico and Kati's wedding in her white flower girl dress with her flower veil on. He opened it up to the first page where there were two pictures. One of him holding Ali at the orphanage and the other of us both standing outside holding Ali.

"Look daddy that's me!" She said pointing at her.

"Yeah it is" He said putting her arm around her as he looked through the rest. There was pictures from everything I could find. From Alice's first trip to Olympus to the first time Sally met her . From Easter in her big pink dress to her preschools Christmas recital where she was an elf. From the fourth of July in her re, white and blue dress to our vacation to California this summer. From Her first day of preschool with Violet to her last Halloween where she was Cinderella. He looked at the all without saying a word till the very end. He looked up at us and his eyes started to water.

"It's perfect" He said.

"Oh Percy" I said hugging him. Ali popped up and hugged him too.

"My girls" he said squeezing us before letting go.

"So you like it I take?" I asked as Ali got back on the floor and dragged out the presents from Sally and Paul.

"I love it. I feel bad that I don't have anything for you though." He said as I took a picture of Ali then laid back in his arms.

"Don't worry" I said looking up at him "I got everything I wanted this Christmas."

**Love it? Hate it? As always.. REVIEW! **


	16. A Little Magic On Christmas

**Okkay, here is my last Christmas chapter and I have a feeling you are all going to LOVE this chapter! Like legit ;] **

"Mommy.. Grandma and Papa gave me a piece of paper" Ali said holding a piece of paper sadly.

"Well should we read it?" I asked.

"I guess" She said even sadder walking over and giving me the piece of paper.

"It seems your present has become a little misplaced. We accidentally left your present in the garage miss Ali!" I read. Her eyes immediately lit up.

"The garage?" Percy asked. I looked at him knowingly. He looked at me with even more confusion.

"Shall we go check Ali?" I asked hopping of the couch.

"Yeah!" Ali said jumping up and running to the garage.

"What is it?" Percy asked walking by me.

"You'll just have to see" I said walking faster to catch up with Ali. She was already standing in the garage looking at a big something covered in a sheet and a huge bow.

"Is that it?" Ali said smiling.

"I think it is dear" I said walking over by her with Percy.

"Can I take the sheet off?" Ali asked.

"I guess" I said. She ran over and pulled the sheet off as fast as she could. When the sheet was off and she realized what it was her eyes went wide and a huge smile spread across her face. Under the sheet was a pink, Barbie, corvette. Ali size.

"AHHHHH!" She finally yelled jumping up and down. I started laughing as did Percy.

"I think she's happy" He said smiling.

"Can I drive it in the driveway?" Ali asked.

"If you put a coat on and daddy goes out with you" I said.

"Daddy pleaseee?" She asked.

"Sure bug, go out your coat on" He said laughing as she happily ran in to get her coat.

I looked over at Ali in the living room watching Rudolph the red nosed reindeer with Jake. She was in black leggings and the red and green shirt Santa had got her. I looked a the timer over the oven as it dinged and opened the oven up. I grabbed my oven mitts and grabbed the pan with the ham for the dinner tonight. My mom, Poseidon, Nico, Kati, and Chiron were coming over for Christmas dinner. Thalia and Blake (sadly) had to go to Joan's for dinner. Poor Thalia.

"Thank you so much Thalia" Percy said walking into the kitchen and setting the phone back on the table.

"Thank Thalia for what?" I asked him as I closed the oven.

"Oh nothing" He said with a huge smile on his face. What?

"Ok then.." I said looking back to my Christmas cook book.

"Can I borrow the car?" He asked leaning over the island.

"Yeah the keys are hanging by the coats." I said.

"Wonderful!" He said walking over to Ali and kissing her head then grabbing the keys and walking to the garage.

"Wow.." I said getting the ingredients for the stuffing out of the fridge. Suddenly my cell started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" A woman's voice said.

"Yes who is this?"

"Rachel!" The voice said.

"Ohmygods! Rachel? I thought you were in Greece!"

"I was! I just got back into NY!"

"Well how was it?"

"It was amazing, I got to go to Delphi and your moms Parthenon? WOW!"

"Oh I know" I said blushing.

"Yeah well I'm in town and I have Christmas presents for you and little Ali, could I stop by really quick?"

"Well were having dinner tonight with a couple people, you should come!"

"I wouldn't be intruding?"

"No! Come! Percy's here too!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." I put the phone out. "Ali you want aunt Rachel to come tonight right?"

"YEAH!" She said turning around smiling.

"Well ok I guess I will, what time?"

"Were eating at 5:30"

"I'll see you then"

"See you then Rach, bye!"

"Bye Annabeth!" She said hanging up.

I looked at the table. There were just enough table settings and more then enough food. I had a red table cloth with gold chasers and white plates. The centerpiece was a bouquet of red and white carnations. Perfect.

"Ali do you wanna put sprinkles on the cookies?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah!" She said jumping up from watching one of her Barbie movies.

"Kay, then you have to put something a little nicer on for dinner. I put the little blue dress on your bed, you can get it on right?" I asked walking into the kitchen with her.

"Yeah" She said hopping up on her stool and started spilling red and green sprinkles over the already iced cookies.

"Everyone dinners ready!" I said to the mass of people sitting in my living room.

"Oh should we open presents after dinner?" Nico said pulling out his present for Ali, who was on his back.

"NOW!" Ali smiled.

"After dinner Ali" I said laughing.

"Fineeee" She said as Nico walked into the dining room.

"Where's Percy?" Kati asked as she sat down by Nico who was sitting by Ali.

"I have no idea. Earlier he was acting really weir, then he asked for my car and drove away." I said setting the corn on the table.

"Oh shit Annabeth.. You don't think" Nico said.

"Don't think what?" someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see my mom and Poseidon. And I started to cry. That's why Percy wasn't back. Because he was gone again. No, no, no. But I couldn't stop thinking it. Or stop crying.

"Hello?" Someone yelled at the door. Rachel walked in and saw me.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" She asked as she put the presents on the counter. I couldn't answer. She looked around.

"Percy" Nico said.

"Oh Annabeth, Gods I'm sorry." She said hugging me.

"I think maybe we should go." Nico said.

"No.. Stay please. I'll be right back" I said running upstairs. I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed crying. The last few days had been o wonderful. I'd been a fool to think maybe he could stay forever. I heard shouts of "Percy" downstairs. Wonderful. They were probably all talking about me. The crazy lady with a dead boyfriend. I heard someone walking up the stairs. Why did someone have to come up. I really wasn't in the mood. The door knob turned and the door opened. I hid my face in the pillows before whoever it was could see me.

"Annabeth?" The person asked. I looked up to see…Percy.

"Percy" I said bringing on a whole new wave of tears. I hid my face in my hands.

"Annabeth? Babe what's wrong?" He said sitting down rubbing my back.

"I thought you were gone again." I muttered leaning on him.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Everything's gonna be fine." He said wrapping his arms around me. And for a moment, everything was.

"Mommy can I peasseee have another cookie?" Ali asked.

"One more Ali" I said as Nico grabbed her one and she gobbled it up.

"Well I think its present time." Nico said.

"Pesants?" Ali asked.

"Here Ali you can open ours first" Kati said handing her two packages. She ripped the paper off the first one. It was two dvds. Great more movies.

"Thank you Uncle Nito and Aunt Kati!" She said hugging them both.

"What are they?" Percy asked.

"Barbie Thumbelina and the New Tinkerbell mobie!" She smiled holding them up.

"Are you gonna open the next one?" Nico asked.

"Yeah" She said already ripping open the next one.

"SPARKELS!" She smiled holding up a Tinkerbell art kit with.. Sparkles.

"Oh boy" I said laughing.

"Here ya go Ali you can open mine next" Rachel said giving her a medium sized box.

"COOL!" Ali said holding up a Disney Princess GloDoodle.

"Hey Ali, How bout before you open Grandma and Grandpas presents you get the presents for everyone else from under the tree." Percy said.

"Okkay" She said hopping down and running to the living room. She came back with a bag of presents that I had put under the tree for everyone. She got Nico to help her read the name so she could pass them out. First was Rachel who got a scarf. Poseidon who we got a 'worlds best grandpa' shirt with a picture of him and Ali on the front when they went to the beach this summer.

"Wonderful!" He said laughing kissing Ali on the head.

My mom got a 'Worlds best Grandma' shit with a picture of her and Ali at the science and industry museum.

"Its prefect Ali dear" She said hugging her. Ali took out the next present. Nico pointed to Kati.

"Here auntie Kati" She said handing Kati the pink sparkly bag.

"Ali picked the bag, and one of the gifts. You'll know which one" I said to her.

"Ohh I see" She laughed. She pulled out the two boxes. One smaller then the other. She opened the small on first. It was Bobbie Brown pink shimmer blush. It was extremely sparkly. Ali picked that one out.

"I love it Ali" She said smiling.

"Thank you!" Ali said as Kati opened the next one. Out rolled a box of Michael Kors Very Hollywood.

"AH! I love this!" She said looking at the perfume box.

"I remember you saying you liked it" I told her.

"Its perfect!" She said getting up and hugging Percy and me.

"This ones for you uncle nito!" Ali said handing it to him. He tore the wrapping paper off the clothes box.

"Saks? Nice" He said opening it up to pull out the black hoodie.

"Marc Jacobs? Score" He said hugging Ali. "Thanks guys, I love it"

"Your welcome Nico" I said. Next Ali opened her presents from my Mom. A Disney Princess Digital Camera (the ones that are like waterproof and made to never break) and a little polka dotted Little Marc Jacobs dress with a Burberry Pea coat. Poseidon got her a cute little Juicy Couture pink bathing suit and a Little Marc Jacobs pink and blue cover-up. I wear she has a million bathing suits from that man.

"Thank you Grandma and Grandpa!" She said hugging them.

"Your welcome dear" My mom said. Ali walked back over and looked in the box where all the presents had been. She reached in and pulled out a little box wrapped in silver and tied with a gold bow.

"Momma there's one more present, its for you!" Ali said running over and giving it to me. She then ran back and jumped on Nicos lap, she looked at me expectantly.

"Well open it" Percy said smiling. Confused? Yeah me too. I tore back the gold bow and the silver wrapping paper to expose a small, black velvet box. I opened it up, and my breath caught. Inside was a ring. I had three diamonds, two smaller one, the middle one large. They were all princess cuts, and the band was platinum. I looked over to Percy to discover he was kneeling on one knee looking up at me. I think that's when I started to cry.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to the box. I handed it over to him.

"Annabeth Chase, I know I'm not always here when you need me, but I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." If I wasn't crying before I most defiantly was now. "Will you marry me?"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I mean of course I knew _what _to say. I just couldn't get a noise out. I opened my mouth and I could see everyone lean a little forward in their chairs. I looked at Percy's eyes. They were smiling. Of course he knew the answer.

"Yes!" I yelled hugging him. He stood up and pulled me into a kiss as everyone clanked their glasses.

"Yay!" Ali yelled. He took my hand and slid the ring onto my left hand.

"It's beautiful" I said looking at it.

"Oh lemme see!" Kati said walking over. I held my hand up to her. "Ohh that's gorgeous."

"Congratulations man" Nico said high fiving Percy.

"It fits perfect too. Percy how'd you know what size to get?" I asked him.

"Thalia" He winked. It all made sense now.

"Yay! Yay!" Ali said running up and hugging me.

This really is the most wonderful time of the year.

We were all sitting in the living room watching "It's a Wonderful Life" well Ali and Nico were playing in her three story Barbie dream house which she had set up in the living room earlier this morning. Kati was sitting on the love seat with a glass of wine, Rachel on the recliner and Percy and I were on the porch.

"When do you think the wedding will be?" Kati asked twisting her hair around.

"Well I'd like it to be next winter. With all the snow it'd be so pretty. But with Percy.. Ya know" I said.

"Yeah, the winter would be-" Rachel started, then cut off abruptly. I turned to see what was happening and saw Rachel slumped over in her chair.

"Rachel?" Percy asked getting up. Suddenly she sat straight up.

"Ali come here" I said ushering her towards me. She ran over and jumped in my arms.

"Nico" Kati whimpered. He got up and walked over and out his arms around her. The green oracle breath spilled out of Rachels mouth and she looked at Percy.

"A baby comes your way,

But it's father cannot stay" She started.

"Unless a soul gone astray,

Is put to rest to lay.

You have a week to do the task at hand,

Or father will never again,

Venture to the livings land.

If the task is completed,

In the admitted,

A pass to the livings land will be forever granted."

She finished a slumped down again. We all looked at her for a minute until she came to.

"What did I say?" She asked us sleepily.

"A prophecy about Percy" Nico said.

"Was it good? Or bad?" She asked scared.

"I'm not sure"

***Kay so as you seen in the prophecy. Their having a baby. Should it be a boy or a girl? You guys get to decide! There's a poll on my profile to pick your choice! I'm not counting comments! Only the poll!

**Yes? No? Tell me please! Review! **


	17. Nico is the man and JetSet to Tampa

**So, I feel absolutely horrible about this story. You all have been sp supportive and I've been over here slacking off. I've decided that I really need to do this, because writing is one of those things that make me feel like nothing in my life matters and it's just something that makes me, me. So I need to just forget everyone else because I could really care less if they think writing isn't cool, I won't know any of then in 4 years anyway right? I have to thank the always amazing JK Rowling and my best friend Natalie for helping me to come to this realization. And to all of you, if you're still reading this. I am so, so sorry I've neglected you and this story for like, 3 months. But, as an apology I am giving you 2 new chapters to both of my ongoing stoires! **

**So without further ado, here you are.**

**Love always,**

**Francieska xo**

I looked over at the alarm clock, 4:00am. I couldn't go to sleep because all I could think about was that prophecy. Sometime during the night Ali had crawled into bed between Percy and me. She and Percy looked so peaceful snuggled up. Meanwhile, here I was, wide awake as ever.

After sitting in bed for a while, I decided to go downstairs, maybe get a warm glass of milk. Its not like I had anything better to do.

The house was so dark and silent. It made me nervous to take a step fearing something would squeal and wake up Alice, or worse Percy. I reached the kitchen without any disturbances and grabbed me glass of milk.

I leaned on the granite countertop, it was cold and sent shivers up my arm. I looked into the living room and out the bay windows. The sky was cloudless and the stars shone above the sound. The moon was full and it reflected off the water and cast an eerie glow on the snow on our lawn.

The shrill ring of the phone suddenly startled me and broke the stillness of the night. I walked over and looked at the caller ID. Nico, what on earth could he need at 4am?

"Hello? Nico?" I ask picking up the phone.

"Annabeth! Thank gods you're up! I'm coming over right now, I have something really important." He rattled.

"You're coming over? Nico! Everyone's sleeping!"

"Trust me, you'll thank me! I'm almost there." He said and hung up. I stared at the phone as the silence of the night enveloped me again. What on earth is he talking about?

Suddenly a loud knock on the door snapped me away from my thoughts, he really wasn't kidding about being close.

I walked over to the front door and opened it. Nico stood in the falling snow in plaid pajama bottems and a black shirt, and slippers. He stood there shivering on the front porch. It was so comical I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"This is no laughing matter! Now let me in!" He said waving past me with a manila envelope in his hand.

"Ok, ok" I said flicking on a couple lights.

"Now where is Percy?" He asked sitting down in the kitchen.

"Seeing as it's four am, sleeping." I nodded.

"Well he needs to be up! Go get him." He said resting his head in his hand and waving me off.

"Nico what is this all about?"

"I can't tell you until Percy is up."

"Fine" I say trudging up the stairs and into my room

"Perce? Wake up" I whispered as he opens his eyes.

"What's up?" He sleepily asks.

"Nico needs to show us something…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, he wants us both."

"Kay" He said getting up. Suddenly Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you going?" She asked.

"We have to run downstairs, you go back to sleep sweetie." He said laying her back down and kissing her forehead.

"Nico, what the hell are you doing here at four am?" Percy asked sitting down.

"Because, I found something that I think will be very helpful to you and your problem." He said.

"Well, unless you have a lost soul in that envelope. I think we're kinda alone." Percy sniffed.

"Well, I don't have a lost soul. But I have the next best thing." He said sliding the manila envelope in front of us.

"What is it?" I said as I fought between opening it.

"Well, last night after I heard the little prophecy Rachel puked out, I made a few calls to my dad and asked him if he knew anything about a lost soul. Turns out, every once and a while a soul that should be in the underworld never turns up. Somehow they stay in the in-between and get stuck there. It can be for all sorts of reasons….lost loves, unfinished bossiness, that sort of thing. So he checked his files and found that there is a lost soul, and all her information is in that envelope." He finished smiling proudly. Percy and I stood shocked.

"Nico, you are the man!" Percy finally said grabbing the envelope.

"Can't deny." Nico chuckled.

Precy opened the envelope and pulled out and pack of paper. A very, very thick pack of paper. On the front was a picture of a young, blond, woman. It said her name was Taylor, Taylor Renee Herbert. She was born on the 6th of may in 1987 and died 18th of Decemeber, just over a week ago. He was 5"5, 130 lbs, blue eyes, and 24. According to the paper she worked at a small botique called Bloom located in Tampa, FL. Her and her on again/off again boyfriend rented an apartment three blocks away. It also listed her social security number, various phone numbers, likes, and dislikes.

Percy flipped the page. At the top was

Born: May 6th, 1987. Born at St. Mungos Hospital in Winterlake.

"Nico, what are all the rest of the pages?" I asked flipping through some more. Among the various things printed there were…

Jun 13, 1991: Learns to ride bike without training wheels.

Sep 7, 1991: First day of Preschool.

"Oh that, it's every semi-important thing that has ever happened to her. Birth to death, it's all there." He said.

"Wow, Nico this is really amazing. Thank you so much man, really." Percy said checking the first page again.

"No problem, oh and my dad talked to your dad and after talking to Zues for a little bit, they got these." He said handing us 2 slim pieces of paper. We flipped them over.

_**JFK to Tampa international aiport**_

"Nico, this is amazing!" I said suddenly so happy I felt like screaming. This was going to work. We were going to find that lost soul and bring it back to Hades. And then, we would be a real family. No more having to explain why I only have three pictures of Ali and her dad. No more crying at night. No more of Alice walking up from a bad dream and crying for her Daddy, just to cry more finding out he wasn't there. No more.

"Ok, all her sippy cups and bottles are in here. Extra pull-ups are in the bottem of her closet, make sure she brushes her teeth before bed! Oh, she had a little cough going on, it gets worse before bed sometimes so there's childrens cough syrup in my bathroom.. No milk before bed. Just water.. If she-"

"Annabeth! Calm down! I've babysat her before and if I have any questions I'll be sure to call you" Kati said smiling. Kati, the amazing person she is. Nico told us about us having to fly out so she got her friend to cover her shifts at the hospital where she was a nurse at.

"Thank you so much Kati, you're a saint!" I say hugging her as Percy comes in from putting out suitcases in the car.

"Good bye Ali sweetie! We'll be back soon." I say picking her up in a hug. I kiss her quick before I put her back down.

"Bye Alibear!" Percy says spinning her.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Ali waves as we walk to the door.

"Bye sweetheart!" I say closing the door.

And then, we're off. Off to Tampa to find a missing soul. And hopefully, off to save Percy and bring him back where he belongs.

**It's 1:43 and I keep getting distracted by the internet. AH. But I will get the chapters up! Hopefully. **

**Catch my hint to Harry Potter? **

**REVIEW! **

Love you all3


	18. Lost Souls and all that Jazz

**This one's a little quick, but need's to be added. **

**More soon! Promise for real this time**

**Love always, **

**Francieska xo**

Taylor's on again, off again boyfriend was a man by the name of Joe Rinaldi. He and Taylor had lived in a flat downtown Tampa, according to the file.

The only problem was, that once we arrived at the "Sandpiper" apartment building and we trekked up four flights of stairs to apartment 407 and knocked, no one answered.

"Aww come on!" I whined. I just wanted to find this girl and get her to Hades so I could get home, and relax, finally.

"He's probably just not home" Percy said shrugging his shoulders.

"No! We only have a week! He has to be home!" I said pulling the doorknob, then suddenly, the most curious thing happened, the door opened.

"Nice" Percy said as we stared inside. But boy, was I wrong when I thought our problem was that he wasn't home at the moment. I had never considered he might not live here anymore.

"Shit" Percy said as we stared into a room with nothing except a lone garden chair sitting in it.

"What do we do now?" I ask glumly.

"Find out where he lives now, I guess" Percy said.

"Wait, do you hear that?" I asked as I heard a soft muttering. I walked in a couple of steps until I could make out the words.

"Stupid people, what are they thinking? They can't move here! This was our house! How dare they even think they should live here!" I started walking towards the voice.

"Annabeth, wha-?" Percy started. I walked into the furthest room back where the voice was coming from. As I opened the door, I was surprised to see we were not alone.

The ranting had been coming from a woman. Around twenty-ish, short blond hair, stunning, blue eyes. She was packing back and forth when she saw me.

"Oh, look, another one. This one look like she's just waltzed in here, all on her own. Stupid people. She's looking at me like she can see me!" She said staring at me.

"I can see you! And I am not stupid!" I said as she looked at me dumbfounded.

"You can see me?" She asked. It was then I knew who she was, Taylor Renee Herbert.

"Yes! I can see you and I also know you're dead. Now, if you'll just come with me I'll gladly-"

"Go with you? I don't even know you!"

"Annabeth, who are you-" Percy said walking in. "Oh, you found her. Well that was fast…"

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy. And you have to come with us, it's very important." I stared her down.

"No. I'm not going anywhere, not without Joe." She replied leaning on the wall.

"Joe? Joe's alive, you're dead. It's not gonna work" Percy said. _Well you're dead and I'm alive Percy. _I thought, but that was besides the point.

"Well, I"ll just wait for him to die! I don't care if it takes a hundred years, I'm waiting." She angrily said.

"Well, I think we know what the unfinished business is…." Percy said looking at me.

"Unfinished what?" She asked looking annoyed.

"Your unfinished business, the reason you can't move on" I told her.

"Oh well, then yes." She sighed.

"But you don't understand! You have to come with us1" I said, rather loudly.

"Why? Why is it so important to you that one lousy, dead, girl stays here?" She eyed me.

"Because! If you don't come with us so we can bring you to where you're supposed to be, my husband….fiancée won't be able to stay here!" I yelled at her.

"Well why? Did you make a pact with the devil or something?" She asked snootily.

"Or something" Percy laughed.

"No, he's supposed to be dead." I said softly.

"Well you see? He got himself dead, and I got myself all dead. Now we'll both just have to live with the consequences." She said arrogantly. I was already fed up with her.

"Did you really love him?" Percy asked softly.

"Yes" She replied.

"did he love you?" He asked gingerly.

"I don't know, he never told me." She said in a sunken voice.

"If we need to find you, will you be here?"

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go" She sighed.

"Well thank you Taylor."

"What was that all about?" I asked as we started walking down the stairs again.

"Don't you see? We just need to get Joe to tell Taylor he loved her! That's what's holding her back!" He smiled huge.

"Ya know for a seaweed brain, you're not that dumb" I smiled, until a thought struck me.

"But Percy, what if he didn't love her?"

"…..We'll cross that bridge when, and if, we have to." He said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"And Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Joe?"

"….That's an excellent question."

**Please review! It means the world 3 And sorry it took a little longer to get the second chapter up. I had planned on finishing them all last night, but I was practically sleeping on my key bored half way through this one! LOL **


End file.
